The new girl
by ginny-rules-the-world
Summary: There's a new girl in England, and her name is Ali. Ali falls for two guys in Hogwarts, but who will she choose?
1. Chap 1

**Ok the first chapter sucked so I made a new one! I'm totally changing it. I mean A LOT of changes. And I'm changing it AGAIN! My gosh I'm having issues and not thinking urg! Here it is!**

It was perfect. Everything. I was going to Hogwarts! I had transferred from a school in America to be with my cousin Hermione in England. My eyes scanned the unfamiliar place. I searched over the heads of people looking for my cousin.

"Ali? Is that you!" she asked. I turned around and was squeezed tightly by a very happy Hermione.

"Yes it's me! Now let me breath!" I said. She let me go.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen you for years! Literally!" I flashed my set of white teeth at her.

"You look different yet, the same," she stated. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your hair is brown, not blond, but your highlights are the same color as your hair used to be, and your eyes are the same perfect blue I remember. And look at you! You must have grown at least a foot since I last saw you! You grew up. Now you're not just the sporty couple months younger then me cousin I used to know. Now you're the sports couple months younger then me with style cousin that I know now!" she said.

"What about you?" I asked. "You're different in the same way too… I guess, like your teeth are straight, is that good enough?" she laughed and shook her head.

"How'd you recognize me?" I asked.

"Well you're the only tall new girl here so I figured it was you!" she said.

"Come on lets go find Harry, Ron, and Ginny," she said eagerly pulling on my arm.

"Who are they?" I asked. I heard of Harry, but never Ron or Ginny.

"You'll see," she answered. Then she opened one of the compartment doors and walked inside pulling me inside with her.

"Hey Hermione, whose your friend?" Ron had asked. Me being my shy self didn't answer.

"Everybody, this is my cousin, Ali. She's from America," she bragged. She then started talking non-stop about me. I had my hand on my face and finally changed the subject.

"Hermione, first of all SHUT UP! Secondly, aren't you head girl?" I asked. She looked excited.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! I'm head girl! Harry, are you head boy?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Well if you're not then…" she started. Someone walked in.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The boy who never dies and his little 'friends'" they said mockingly (A/N hmmmm I wonder who it could be…)

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Why don't you try and make me?" he said.

"Maybe I will!" Harry yelled standing up, his wand pointing at his heart.

"He isn't worth it Harry," I said. I heard a lot about Draco. I knew that he was a spoiled brat and a prick.

"Well who's this beautiful woman giving horrible advice?" he asked.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at him.

"I think you're with the wrong set of people, sexy," he said.

"Call me sexy again, I dare you!" I said.

"Oh my, I'm scared now!" he mocked.

"You should be!" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Oh yeah? Sexy," he said daring me to do something. His arm slithered around my waist.

"You're right. Truce?" I lied sticking out my hand for him to shake.

"But Ali!" Hermione said. I always was a good liar.

"Truce," he said taking my hand. I turned around having his hand in both of mine and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed on his back.

"Now, I'm going to make a few rules," I said my foot on his muscular stomach "first of all don't you ever, EVER touch me again. Secondly, leave me and my friends alone. Third and most important don't screw with me!" he nodded.

"Oh and one more thing," he said. He pulled my leg and made me land on MY back and then he straddled me.

"I'll do whatever I want," he said. Then he got off of me.

"Not while I'm around," I answered standing up. I kneed him in the balls and dropped to the floor, looking shocked and in pain. I shut the compartment door in his face, and locked it.

"Wow," Ginny said. Everyone else nodded.

Soon after, Hermione went to a compartment to talk to Professor Minerva McGonagal. I was finding myself becoming deeper in love with Harry. I never thought love at first sight was possible, but then again anything's possible.

"So, Ali, what do you do for fun?" he asked. Ron and Ginny left the compartment to get food, so we where alone.

"Oh I don't know, read, listen to music I guess," I answered he leaned in closer to my face.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded leaning in myself. The compartment door suddenly opened.

"Hey guys," Hermione said walking in.

"Hey," I said a little disappointedly that Hermione walked in on my first chance of kissing Harry.

"What's wrong," I shook my head.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Well good news! You can stay in the heads room with me!" she said. I put on my best fake happy face.

"Great!" I said. I yawned and looked at my watch and thought we should be at Hogwarts soon. I was right. I was already put in Gryffindor because of Hermione.

When we got in the castle Hermione and I got to go straight to the heads room. I gaped when I saw what was in there (A/N and no I don't mean Draco although that IS a sight to gape at ;-) hehe). It was because of the beauty of the room. We had no classes today, but I don't know why. I guess the professors wanted us to get used to being back at Hogwarts. Hermione and I went into her room.

"My God Hermione! You're so lucky!" I screeched.

"I know," she said smugly. I took off a pillow from her bed and hit her with it. We ended up having a pillow fight. By the time we were finished the floor was filled with feathers. We cleaned it up with magic. I loved being a witch and I still do.

After that we went to dinner. And then after dinner we went back into the Heads room. We saw Draco there… reading. While we turned to leave I could feel his cold gray eyes watching me but I just kept walking.

At 10:00 P.M. Hermione fell asleep. She turned off the lights so I took out my wand and said, "Lumos" quietly got my favorite book and started to read. I fell asleep at 1:00 A.M.

I woke up 4 hours later I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I got up went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I got out I saw Draco on the couch in the common room reading Hogwarts a history 2.

I gasped never thinking that he would read something other than a quidditch book He looked up and said, "Hello" quickly and I mumbled hi under my breath.

Then he said randomly, "What's your name you never told me"

I was too tired to argue with him so I told him.

I sat down on the sofa and started reading once again.

I could feel his eyes watching me and I didn't like it so I got off of the chair and I was about to go upstairs to Hermione's room when Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted

"Shhhhh don't wake every one up!" he said smirking his famous smirk.

Suddenly he pulled me closer to himself and kissed me softly on the lips.

He was still holding me close so I couldn't pull away but then again, I didn't struggle.

He licked the bottom of my lip pleading for an entrance and before I could stop myself I let him in to explore my mouth. We where standing there molded together when ………………………

**Yea you know what happens… I hope. Haha! Sorry it took so long to update!**


	2. Chap 2

Ok here's the next chapter I hope u like! I only got 3 reviews but o well I took your advice KillerKitty3140 and made more paragraphs and I fixed all the u's and r's like u suggested mackitten but only in thins chap I don't wanna fix the others im lazy ï and im glad you like the story scribe,forever Happy day! :)

Previously

I could feel his eyes watching me and I didn't like it so I got off of the chair and I was about to go upstairs to Hermione's room when Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted

"Shhhhhh don't wake every one up!" he said smirking his famous smirk. Suddenly he pulled me closer to himself and kissed me softly on the lips.

He was still holding me close so I couldn't pull away. He licked the bottom of my lip pleading for an entrance and before I could stop myself I let him in to explore my mouth.

We where standing there molded together when we herd footsteps coming down the stairs. "SHIT Hermione!" I whispered.

Draco ran and jumped onto the sofa, picked up his book, and started to read (A/N I know that was stupid but it worked!).

I sat down quickly and started reading myself.

Hermione came down stairs looking tired and had very, very messy hair. "Morning mudblood" sneered Draco.

"Malfoy why did Ali scream Malfoy what are you doing?" Hermione said groggily.

"Because I was looking at her" said Draco innocently.

"Yeah you where looking at my breasts!" I said angrily knowing that wasn't true.

"It's not my fault you're sexy and I want you!" he winked at me. I blushed slightly and was very thankful that it was dark in the common room.

"Well I for one am going back to sleep." My cousin said. "Continue your little ............ what ever you where doing." She said wryly.

When she went upstairs Draco and I started doubling over with laughter. "She actually believed us!" I gasped running out of breath.

When we finally calmed down Malfoy came over to me and said, "Now where were we?" he asked smirking.

Then he came close to me but this time I didn't let him kiss me instead I pushed him away. "What fuck are you doing?!?!?!?" he asked angrily. "You can't always get what you want Malfoy" I hissed. With that I went upstairs to Hermione's room.

Draco POV

That filthy mudblood! Dose she not realize that I am a Malfoy?!?!?!? Nobody EVER leaves a Malfoy!!!

Normal POV

I smiled to myself realizing what I had just done I wish I could of seen the look on his face!!!! But unfortunately for me I couldn't. Oh well maybe next time. Wait will there be a next time? I'll find out soon enough.

The next day at breakfast 'Mione and I sat in our usual seats. Harry smiled and winked at me. I couldn't help but turn deep red in my cheeks.

Ginny was already over Harry so she thought it was ok and didn't get jealous. Harry asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow.

Of course I accepted very willingly. Ron said "Haffff fuuunnn athhh hogthmath" with his mouth very full

"Ok Ron thanks I think." I said. That night I went into the Gryffindor common room to find no one there so I read my book. Suddenly I herd the common room portrait hole open. Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in.

"Hey" I said plainly "hi" they all said in union.

"I'm going to hit the sack are you coming Ali?" Ginny asked.

"No I think I'll stay down here a while thanks." I replied. I started to read again but I felt Harry's eyes on me.

"I think I'm going to bed too coming mate?" Ron asked.

"Nah I think I'll stay down here a while too." he answered. When Ron was defiantly in their room Harry asked, "Do you like me as in love me like me?"

I answered by saying, "Well ......... that's a stupid question" not wanting to answer yes and be very embarrassed. He picked me up by my ass and kissed me passionately.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Yeah wow" he said sarcastically.

He ran his fingers through his dark raven hair. "That's not what I meant and you know it." I said very embarrassed again.

He and I both stood up. I hit him playfully.

He must have known I was going to do that because he grabbed my hand and slammed me up against the wall and kissed me fiercely.

"Wow you're a great kisser" I said panting when we finally parted.

"Ur not that bad you're self" he said teasingly.

"Stop it" I said giggling.

"I love you Ali." Harry told me.

"I love you too." I said happily. After a while of kissing he said goodnight and gave me one last kiss. I said goodnight back and he went upstairs to bed. I stayed downstairs for a while and read my book. Later on I went upstairs to bed.

The next morning I woke up early went in the shower and remembered all of the things that happened the night before. I went down stairs (after getting dressed) only to find Harry waiting for me.

"Hi Ali" he said smoothly.

"Hi" I said. He came over and kissed me lightly. I kissed him back.

"You look beautiful" he said.

"Thanks you don't look half bad you're self." I said.

"Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade? He asked

A/N

Review NOW MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, and review.


	3. Chap 3

Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooooooooooooooo much for all the lovely reviews!!! Scribe,forever you rock not me!!!!! I may be a good writer but I wouldn't be if I didn't have people like you!!!!!!!! And I will someone PLZ tell me what marry sue-ish means? I'm not smart so I don't know. Oh and Ali just moved to England so this is her first year and I'm sorry if you think I'm rushing the story but this took me a while to write and I can't make longer chapters no matter how hard I try so sry. Also Harry has not proclaimed his love for her but he will OOPS I wasn't supposed to type that oh well too late. Ok, ok, ok on to the story! And......................................................... ACTION!

---------------------------------------------Previously-------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up early went in the shower and remembered all of the things that happened the night before. I went down stairs (after getting dressed) only to find Harry waiting for me.

"Hi Ali" he said smoothly.

"Hi" I said. He came over and kissed me lightly. I kissed him back.

"You look beautiful" he said.

"Thanks you don't look half bad you're self." I said.

"Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade? He asked

"Yes I am ready for your information" I said wanting to make him laugh. He didn't laugh he just looked and said, "Well let's go then"

I was a little VERY little hurt that he didn't laugh but that never REALLY crossed my mind (A/N which knowing girls probably means she was) I started walking in my red halter top and blue jeans (A/N do they where muggle clothes to hogsmaid? Oh well) and he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

When we finally arrived at Hogsmade we went to get a butter beer (A/N however u spell it).

"Ali?" he said. "Yes," I answered. "I would die if I ever lost you," he said romantically. Instead of answering him I kissed him deeply.

"I would die if I ever lost you, Harry" I said.

That night at dinner Harry told me he had a surprise for me and that I would find out later. He winked seductively. I blushed and felt myself get horny. "Omg no! Not at the great hall with EVERYONE HERE!" I thought angry at Harry for making me get horny. I kept smiling though and a couple seconds later I wasn't as wet any more.

"Thank god." I thought. Harry walked up to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear in the middle of diner. He nodded his head and stood up. Harry was smiling his beautiful smile. "Everybody, everybody! May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone became silent at once. "Mr. Harry Potter has an announcement to make," he winked at Harry and gestured him to start speaking.

"Umm, I just wanted to say that................................................"

--------------------------------------A/N-------------------------------------

Mauh ha, ha, ha, ha The End! No more story! Just kidding ok keep reviewing and I'll uptade I know I know it's bean FOREVER since I last updated but oh well. Review, review, review!


	4. Chap 4

**I didn't like so I change! Lol.**

----------------------------------------------Previously-------------------------------------------------

That night at dinner Harry told me he had a surprise for me and that I would find out later. He winked seductively. I blushed and felt myself get horny. "Omg no! Not at the great hall with EVERYONE HERE!" I thought angry at Harry for making me get horny. I kept smiling though and a couple seconds later I wasn't as wet any more.

"Thank god." I thought. Harry walked up to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear in the middle of diner. He nodded his head and stood up. Harry was smiling his beautiful smile. "Everybody, everybody! May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone became silent at once. "Mr. Harry Potter has an announcement to make," he winked at Harry and gestured him to start speaking.

"Umm, I just wanted to say that..."

---------------------------------------------Back to reality---------------------------------------------

He paused and continued when a Ravenclaw girl shouted, "Get on with it!"

"I just wanted to say that, that, that," he took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I love Ali and no one can take her away from me you got it?" he said loud enough to scare the wits out of the younger students.

Later that night he came up to me in the common room and said, "You know I meant every word I said at dinner right?"

I knew he was right but I decided to toy with him. "Prove it," I said simply waiting.

"I will," with that he shoved me against the wall and gave me the best kiss better than any one I had ever gotten by any one and there was only one other person she had kissed (back to chapter one) but she didn't dare tell him that. After he pulled away he said, "Do you believe me now?"

"I don't know perhaps," I said. "Well I guess you'll just have to find out later," I said seductively. With that I walked to my room, closed the door, slid down it until I landed on my butt. I sighed deeply and walked to my bed.

The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock. "Omg I'm dead!" I screamed in my head. It was only 6:00 but it used to take me hours to get ready. "Oh wait now I know why I didn't set my alarm! It's Saturday!" I exclaimed happily to myself. I jumped into my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up it was 8:00 A.M. I dressed in a skimpy outfit and I brushed my hair out to find it was actually strait and I didn't even use magick to straiten it. I didn't put on any make up because my long brown hair was silky and it made my features look beautiful and my face was shining.

I did my daily routine and at breakfast Ginny asked me if I wanted to play truth or dare with some of the girls at the head girl/head boy common room.

"Wouldn't it be better if we played in Hermione's room?" I asked thinking about Draco.

"Yeah I guess it would be. Good idea Ali!" she said obviously excited.

Later that night I was introduced to what seemed like a million girls from all different houses. There was Devin Conway, Mallory Shalic, Claudia Leavy, and Sydney (sid-nee) Loaster from Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger (DUH!), Ali Albino (again DUH), Ginny Weasley (one more time DUH), Monica Green, and Bella Pissoni from Gryffindor, Rachel McCloskey, Christie Frilly, Cursty Smith, Helena Barrett, Sammy Masser and Nikki Farahonni from Hufflepuff, Ashley Monte, Kathleen Tummies, Allana Fitts and Nikki Malono from Slytherin.

"Truth or dare?" Rachel asked Bella after she spun the bottle. "Ummmm truth," Bella said a little nervous. "You made a bad, bad, decision," Rachel said evilly rubbing her hands together.

"Give it to me," Bella said confidently. "Okay I will," Rachel commented to her best friend. "Do you like Ron?" Rachel finally asked Bella. Bella's cheeks flushed. "Yes," she said so softly no one could hear. "What was that?" Rachel said teasingly. "YES! YOU HAPPY NOW!" she yelled. The bottle turned blue meaning that she was telling the truth. Luckily I had thought Draco might be listening so we put a silencing charm around the room. I thought correctly because he was right behind the bathroom door trying to listen to see if I was going to admit that I liked him, or something about me he could use later.

"Yes I am!" Rachel answered just as loud. All of a sudden she burst into a fit of giggles. "Okay you had your fun. But now it's my turn," Bella smiled evilly. It landed on me. "Truth or dare Ali?" she asked innocently. "Hmmmm, I'll go with dare," I said confidently. I seriously regretted it… sort of. She went into a fit of giggles like Rachel had. "I dare you to…………" she thought for a minute. "SEDUCE MALFOY!" she yelled and every one except for me started laughing hysterically.

"But that means she'll have to cheat on Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah! I don't want to cheat on my boyfriend, he's perfect!" I said.

"To bad, you're going to do it,"

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Then you have to ummmm," she thought. "You have to kiss him in the great hall tomorrow," she smiled wickedly

"COME ON!" I yelled. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled some more.

"Seduce or kiss, seduce or kiss? Hmm hard decision. I would go with kiss!" she went into yet another fit of giggles.

"Fine, fine you leave me no choice. I'd go with seduce any day but I really don't need to get dressed up he already thinks I'm sexy any ways," I confirmed.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE GETTING DRESSED UP WETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" every one nodded.

Twenty minutes later I had a see through (kind of) belly shirt, showing my pierced bellybutton, and almost everything else. Also the skirt I had on was so tight it showed off my ass. I felt so reveled. "I FUCKING HATE YOU BELLA!" I screamed.

"I know, I know, thanks," she replied. "It's not a compliment," I said angrily. "It is in my world!" she said, laughing. When I went down stairs (with blue lipstick that only some people could pass off with) I was so embarrassed that I had to seduce Draco that I almost started to cry. And yet, I kind of wanted to.

"You suck!" I yelled at Bella this time she didn't reply she just kept smiling and walked her towards the door. When we went out side we saw something unexpected. 'GOD DAMNIT! I HAVE TO SEDUCE DRACO WITH THAT GAY ASS BITCH PANSY PARKSIN THERE! Wait a second. Did I just call him Draco?' I silently scolded myself. 'Why? It IS his given name… well that's different… people that hate him call him Malfoy… but you don't hate him do you… no- I mean yes- I- I don't know' I argued with myself.

"Oh Draco," I said definitely getting his attention because he turned around and practically started to drool. "Sit down," I ordered. He obeyed.

"Drakie, do not listen to that slut, she doesn't even like you like I do," Pansy confidently said, thinking for sure he was going to listen to her.

"Shut up Parksin. He's mine now," I said seductively as I could muster. It must have been good because Draco shot up, and tried to kiss me. I placed my hand on his chest, and pushed him, making him stay seated. "Don't move," I whispered into his ear, licking, and nipping at it. I blew on it, and felt him slightly shiver. I smirked, loving the fact that I had that effect on SOMEONE. Even if it was Draco Malfoy, jerk of the century. I sit on his lap. And then I noticed Pansy wasn't saying anything. I didn't mind though, I was a little too into what I was doing. I ran my finger from his nose down to his mouth. And then I grind him. I earn a moan from him.

"DRAKE- MMPH-" I heard Pansy's annoying voice. Looks like the girls took care of her. I smirked, and grind him again. I put both of my hands on his face. He leaned in to kiss me, but I leaned back.

"Nope, Mr. Malfoy, I'm doing this MY way," he looked at me and smirked. And then he flipped me over so my head was on the pillow, he was right on top of me.

"Not if you're going to be a tease, no, you aren't," he said. He leaned down and kissed me. I tried to resist kissing him back, but it was so hard. He was such a wonderful kisser. So finally I did. My arms found their way around his neck, and his slipped around my waist. There was absolutely no space between us. His tongue ran over my lips, and I opened my mouth, letting him explore my mouth.

"I wasn't expecting that," I heard Bella say. That snapped me out of my little 'dream world' I tried to push Draco away from me, but he just pushed harder on my lips. He could be so stubborn. I kissed him back again. I could tell if we weren't glued together, he would smirk at me. He lightly nibbled on my lip. I moaned, and ran my hands gently through his hair, trying not to mess it up. And then I wrapped my arms around his neck again. We finally broke away, gasping for breath. I flipped Draco over so he was in the position I was just seconds before. He smirked at me, and I smirked right back.

"I think you finished," Rachel said. He looked at her confused. I smirked at him once more, and got off of him. Rachel was the only one with me. I could feel Draco staring at my back, dumbstruck. We quickly run back to Hermione's room, locking it after us. Everyone started to giggle.

"Shut up," I said. I got dressed in my normal clothes. And then I wiped all my make-up off on my sleeve. "Never make me do something like that EVER again!" I yelled at Bella. She snickered.

"Looked like you were having fun to me… I only told you to seduce him, I never said you had to snog him. Besides, you should thank me, you know you had fun," she said.

"… Shut up," I said again. They laughed at me.

"Ali's in looooooooooooove!" Allana said. I shot a glare at her. She smiled innocently. I gave her a sarcastic smile **(A/N if you don't get it… sorry) **and she laughed.

"Oh yeah, well, it's MY turn now," I spun the bottle. It landed on Allana. I grinned. She looked terrified. "Alright, Allana, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Uhhhh… uhhhh… tr- no da- no ummmm…" she said

"Just pick one," Nikki said. Allana threw her a glare. She smirked.

"Umm… dare," she said nervously.

"You're going to regret that, I dare you to… go slip Pansy a love potion, and then make out with her in front of Dr- Malfoy," I said.

"But… I don't have love potion to give her so I can't," she tried to get out of it.

"Ah, but I do," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said, summoning a box of chocolates. "Here," I said, shoving the box at her.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she said, almost eating one. I slapped her hand. "Ow!" she yelled. I smirked at her.

"Those have the love potion in them, so offer her one, and make sure she eats it, and a couple seconds later, she should be obsessing with you," I said. She frowned at me.

"Fine," she said. She takes the box. I make myself invisible, and follow her. She taps Pansy on the shoulder. "Do you want a piece of chocolate?" she asked reluctantly. Pansy looked at her oddly, but took a piece, and ate it. I was looking at Draco, and I smiled. 'He's going to have fun, noticing his girlfriend is gay, haha,' I laughed silently. I decided to play with him a bit. I walked over to him, and blew on his neck, moving away as quickly and silently as I could. He looked in my direction, and shrugged. I heard a moan from someone, and smiled. Pansy jumped on Allana, and started kissing her. Allana kissed her back.

"Pansy?" I heard a confused Draco ask. I bit my finger so I wouldn't laugh. They made out for five minutes. I moved as close to the stairs as possible. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to laugh. Draco looked straight at me and started to walk towards me.

"Alright lover girl, you can stop now," I said, running up the stairs, Draco close behind. Instead of running to Hermione's room, I ran to the bathroom. I locked the door, not trying to hard, and started to unlock the door to Hermione's room, when I heard the door open. I shut up, and quickly placed my wand in my invisible pockets. Draco stepped in, and locked the door. 'Shit' I thought. I leaned against the door, watching Draco scanning the room, looking for me. Suddenly, the door opened, and I tumbled in. Draco ran over to the door Hermione had just opened. She was in the middle of closing the door, when Draco caught the door. I crawled over to the opposite side of the room.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Ali, where is she?" he said again, annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, get out," Hermione ordered.

"Make me," he snapped. Hermione quickly drew out her wand, Draco doing the same. I quickly grabbed his and Hermione's wands out of their hands. And then I drew out my wand, making myself revisable.

"Stop it right now!" I commanded. They stayed silent. "Please, I hate this," I said, feeling tears swell up in my eyes. I ran away, throwing their wands on the ground on the way.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Now I have to go re-do the other chapters! Lol.**


	5. Chap 5

**Yo, I changed the other chapter, so I had to change this one too. Lol, I'm never going to say yo again. Lol.**

**And last time:**

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Ali, where is she?" he said again, annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, get out," Hermione ordered.

"Make me," he snapped. Hermione quickly drew out her wand, Draco doing the same. I quickly grabbed his and Hermione's wands out of their hands. And then I drew out my wand, making myself revisable.

"Stop it right now!" I commanded. They stayed silent. "Please, I hate this," I said, feeling tears swell up in my eyes. I ran away, throwing their wands on the ground on the way.

**And this time:**

I ran outside to the lake, and sat under a tree. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, and watched the sun slowly start to retreat under the horizon. I heard footsteps, and quickly looked in that direction. I saw Harry walking with… Paverti?

"Harry!" I yelled none the less, running straight into his waiting arms. I squeezed him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was watching the sunset, what are you doing out here?" I lied.

"Well, I was going to watch the sunset, like you, and then I ran into Paverti, and she asked if she could join me, so I said yes," he said. I thought he was lying, but I left it alone. I planted a peck on his lips. I looked at Paverti, and saw extreme jealousy in her eyes, and then I looked puzzled.

"I guess I should go," she said, trying to cover her jealousy.

"No, why don't you watch the sunset with us? Come on, please?" I pleaded.

"No, I really have a lot of homework to get to, sorry, see you later," she said, and ran away before I could say anything else.

"What's with her?" I asked. He shrugged, and watched her run away. I stared at him, and he looked back at me. I was still in his arms. He leaned in to kiss me, and I willingly kissed him back. He made the kiss more intense, and started to bring his hands up my shirt. I grabbed his hands, but he just repeated his actions after I let go of his hands. I pulled away from him. "Harry, please, stop," I pleaded. He placed kisses down my neck.

"I want to show you how much I love you," he said, starting to unbutton my pants.

"No Harry, I don't want to," I said. He continued none the less.

"Potter are you def? She said no!" I heard someone say. He quickly got away from me, and spun around, wand out. I quickly re-buttoned my pants, and looked at who saved me. It was… Blaise Zambini? 'Can this day get any weirder?' I thought. I quickly ran to the building, half regretting leaving them alone. I hid in a hallway, waiting for them to come back in. I really didn't want to see Harry, but I had to thank Blaise for saving me. I sat there for thirty minutes, and saw Harry come in, bruises in multiple places. He smirked, and walked away. After I was sure he was gone, I ran outside. I ran to the place that I left Harry and Blaise. Blaise was on the ground, covered in blood and bruises. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I quickly withdrew my wand, and healed his wounds, and cleaning up the blood. I sat there for about ten minutes with him, waiting for him to wake up. Finally his eyes opened. I sighed out of relief, and hugged him.

"Thank God!" I said. And realizing what I was doing, I quickly withdrew my arms from him. "Err… sorry," I said blushing. He smiled up at me.

"It's fine," he said. He sat up.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me," I answered.

"Well, I guess we're even now," he said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you just saved my life, did you not?" he asked.

"I guess so…" I said.

"Well, we're even," he stated.

"Okay," I said.

"Do you like Draco?" he asked. I looked at him, dumbly.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like Draco?" he repeated.

"Err, I don't really know," I confessed.

"Because he really likes you. I mean, REALLY likes you," he said.

"So I guessed," I said. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I should go," I said.

"Yeah, me too," he said. I helped him up.

"Thanks," he said. We walked our separate ways.

I went back to my room, and put on the radio.

Then they played this ridiculous thing were they asked Bush and Kerry "in person" questions.

"John Kerry, since when have you been getting botox injections?"

"19, 19, 1985"

"Bush, what would you say if you lost the campaign?"

"So much for my happy ending. O-oh o-oh so much for my happy ending.

"Bush what would you say if Iraq came back to attack us?"

"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh"

By the time it was over I was laughing so hard I almost pissed my pants!

After dinner I actually started on my homework. It was NOT fun.

**Yeah, I'm too lazy to re-write the next chapter, lol :P**


	6. Chap 6

**HIIIII IM BA-ACK! I decided to change this chapter a bit so it wouldn't seem as bad. YOU ALL ROCK MY CEARIAL BOX SES!**

Previously

Then they played this ridiculous thing were they asked Bush and Kerry (GO KERRY!) "in person" questions.

"John Kerry, since when have you been getting botox injections?"

"19, 19, 1985"

"Bush, what would you say if you lost the campaign?"

"So much for my happy ending. O-oh o-oh so much for my happy ending.

"Bush what would you say if Iraq came back to attack us?"

"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh"

By the time it was over I was laughing so hard I almost pissed my pants!

After dinner I actually started on my homework. It was NOT fun.

Back to the real world

I had to write a 2 foot long essay on how to make a love potion! That just MADE my day!

After I did my homework I went to the library to find a book to read because I finished the other one called Fever 1793.

All of a sudden I felt an arm on mine. I was spun around and kissed by some one I knew wasn't Harry.

"Malfoy stop!" I yelled taking a lucky guess.

"Why? YOU came in and gave me a hard on and you expect me to NOT want to throw you up on the bookcase and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a month? If not you are a really bad guesser," he said.

"Yo-you're not going to ra-ra-rape me a-a-are yo-you?" I asked my voice cracking and me sounding VERY nervous.

He laughed. "Of course not I want you to feel the same way you made me feel," he said.

"That's NOT possible. I love Harry not you so go fuck a dog!" I yelled at him.

"I think I would want to fuck you. You're probably much better anyways," he said smirking.

He turned me around and started to massage my shoulders.

"So go do it anyways and leave me alone, Draco," I said throwing his hands off me.

He just smirked. "You do realize you called me Draco right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I thought to see if I ever really DID call him Draco. I gasped realizing my mistake and ran out of the library. I stopped in a dark hall listening hard for footsteps but herd none.

I sighed in relief, put my back against the wall.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"About what?" some one asked next to me. I jumped out of fear.

"How… wait what?" I asked. The guy smirked and pushed me up against the wall.

"Hello, Ali," he said.

"Malfoy… how'd you get here so fast?" I asked. Yeah sure I hated him but I had to know. I mean come on!

"I saw which way you were going and I took a shortcut," he said. He leaned in close to me, and kissed me. I didn't object though. I kissed back. He pulled me as close to him as he could. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I moaned into the kiss. His kisses were mesmerizing. So much better than Harry's. He finally pulled away, out of breath. I looked at him and realized I loved him.

"Draco, if you like me at all, you won't do this to me!" I cried. He kissed me once more, just not as demanding. I cried, and ran off, again.

"ALI, WAIT!" he screamed. I kept running though.

Draco's POV

I saw Ali run out. I realized where she was going though. I took the shortcut there. I heard her ask, "What am I going to do?".

"About what?" I asked. I saw her jump from surprise. I pushed her against the wall and looked her up and down and I decided right then and there that she was mine. M-I-N-E.

"Hello, Ali," I said. She asked me how I got there so I told her. She was so beautiful. I leaned in close to him and kissed her. To my surprise, she didn't push me away. She kissed me back! I was so excited and felt like I was three and it was Christmas time again. I was in love with the beautiful woman in front of me. I never knew what love felt like. I loved my mom, but that's the only woman I had ever loved. Aside from Ali. I pulled her waist, bringing her as close to me as possible. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She moaned and I felt better then I had ever felt before. I knew that I could make the woman I loved feel passion for me. I pulled away from her, arms still around her waist. She let go of me, but I still held her close.

"Draco, if you like me at all, you won't do this to me!" she cried. But she didn't understand. I needed her. I didn't just like her I loved her. I couldn't figure out if she felt the same way. I would make her I just didn't know how. So I kissed her again, just not as demanding. I hoped she would realize how I felt and leave Potter and come to me. But, instead she started crying, and ran off, again.

"ALI, WAIT!" I screamed. I put my back against the wall, and slid down it. I ran my fingers through my hair and thought.

"Why doesn't she want me?" I thought. Then I realized that I was being selfish again. I wanted her to be happy. I sighed.

"As long as she's happy, I will be too," I said.

Ali's POV

I ran into the Gryffindor common room and realized something. I just CHEATED on Harry! I started crying.

"What's wrong?" someone asked.

"Oh Ginny I think I've fallen in love with the devil and God themselves!" I cried.

"What? Who? Where? When? How?" she asked.

"Harry, Draco, I love them BOTH, everywhere, I don't know how!" I blubbered.

"Whoa. That's not good," she said.

"Thanks a lot Caption obvious! PLEASE DON'T TELL HARRY OR DRACO!" I begged.

"I promise," she said.

Later on I turned on the radio and it was my favorite song.

_ok.._

_Guess who's back... back again  
Shady's back, tell a friend  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright stop... pajama time_

Verse 1  
Come here little kiddies, on my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case  
Of child investigation accusate  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
No worries, pappa's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise  
I'd done touched on everything but little boys  
And that's not a stab at Micheal  
That's just a metaphore, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like T.P. for my bung hole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it  
Give a little "poot poot" it's okay (Fart Sound)  
Oops my CD just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip

Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance, yeah boy shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean girl... girl, girl, girl  
"Girl you know you're my world"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Go crazy  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Oh baby  
"Aah aah"  
Oh baby baby  
"Aah aah"

Verse 2  
Sung  
It's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to Sunday  
Maybe 'til Monday, I dunno what day  
Everday's just a holiday  
Cruisin' on the freeway, feelin' kinda breezy  
Get the top down, let my hair blow  
I dunno where I'm goin', all I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna "touch my body"

Rap  
Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair  
Spit on me, maybe gauge my eyes out, "ewww"  
Now what's your name girl, what's your sign?  
Dr Dre: "Man you must be up out your mind"Dre "aah aah", dear God goes blind  
I'm just trying to unwind, now I'm...

Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance, yeah boy shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean girl... girl, girl, girl  
"Girl you know you're my world"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Go crazy  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Oh baby  
"Aah aah"  
Oh baby baby  
"Aah aah"

Verse 3  
Sung  
It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail, I don't know what happened  
They say I was running butt naked  
Down the street screaming  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much, I'm not guilty  
They said save it 'fore we catch you on tape  
Now you and an old lady "touch my body"

Rap  
Now this is the part where the rap breaks down  
It's real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now  
The beat comes back and everybody loses theirselves  
Now snap back to reality, look it's B. Rabbit he  
Oh you signed me up to battle? I'm a grown man  
Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba  
I don't have any lines to go right here so  
Chubba tubba tell me fellas (what?), fellas (what?)  
Grab your left _nut, make your right one jealous (what?)  
Black girls, white girls, skinny girls, fat girls  
Tall girls, small girls, I'm calling all girls  
Everyone report to the dance floor  
It's your chance for, a little romance or  
Butt squeezin', it's the season  
Just go "aah aah aah aah", it's so appeasing_

Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance, yeah boy shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean girl... girl, girl, girl  
"Girl you know you're my world"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Go crazy  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Oh baby  
"Aah aah"  
Oh baby baby  
"Aah aah"

Outro:  
Mmhmm touch my body  
Mmhmm touch my body  
Ooh boy just touch my body  
I mean girl just touch my body

I don't know why but after that song I felt a little more relaxed.

A/N

**Ok yet AGAIN a VERY CRAPPY ENDNING FOR THE CHAPTER! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING! IT WORKS BOTH WAYS! **


	7. Chap 7

Let's get this straight, yes Harry and Ali were going out, I know I wrote that somewhere hmmmmmm I did they went to hogsmaid together in a chapter but that's all, if you think it sucks as bad as I think just tell me to stop or to try to fix it cuase I will.

Previously

_O0k..._

_Guess who's back... back again  
Shady's back, tell a friend  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright stop... pajama time  
  
Verse 1  
Come here little kiddies, on my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case  
Of child investigation accusate  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
No worries, pappa's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise  
I'd done touched on everything but little boys  
And that's not a stab at Micheal  
That's just a metaphore, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like T.P. for my bung hole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it  
Give a little "poot poot" it's okay (Fart Sound)  
Oops my CD just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip  
  
Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance, yeah boy shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean girl... girl, girl, girl  
"Girl you know you're my world"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Go crazy  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Oh baby  
"Aah aah"  
Oh baby baby  
"Aah aah"  
  
Verse 2  
Sung  
It's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to Sunday  
Maybe 'til Monday, I dunno what day  
Everday's just a holiday  
Cruisin' on the freeway, feelin' kinda breezy  
Get the top down, let my hair blow  
I dunno where I'm goin', all I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna "touch my body"  
  
Rap  
Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair  
Spit on me, maybe gauge my eyes out, "ewww"  
Now what's your name girl, what's your sign?  
Dr Dre: "Man you must be up out your mind"Dre "aah aah", dear God goes blind  
I'm just trying to unwind, now I'm...  
  
Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance, yeah boy shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean girl... girl, girl, girl  
"Girl you know you're my world"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Go crazy  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Oh baby  
"Aah aah"  
Oh baby baby  
"Aah aah"  
  
Verse 3  
Sung  
It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail, I don't know what happened  
They say I was running butt naked  
Down the street screaming  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much, I'm not guilty  
They said save it 'fore we catch you on tape  
Now you and an old lady "touch my body"  
  
Rap  
Now this is the part where the rap breaks down  
It's real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now  
The beat comes back and everybody loses theirselves  
Now snap back to reality, look it's B. Rabbit he  
Oh you signed me up to battle? I'm a grown man  
Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba  
I don't have any lines to go right here so  
Chubba tubba tell me fellas (what?), fellas (what?)  
Grab your left_ _nut, make your right one jealous (what?)  
Black girls, white girls, skinny girls, fat girls  
Tall girls, small girls, I'm calling all girls  
Everyone report to the dance floor  
It's your chance for, a little romance or  
Butt squeezin', it's the season  
Just go "aah aah aah aah", it's so appeasing  
  
Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance, yeah boy shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean girl... girl, girl, girl  
"Girl you know you're my world"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Go crazy  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Oh baby  
"Aah aah"  
Oh baby baby  
"Aah aah"  
  
Outro:  
Mmhmm touch my body  
Mmhmm touch my body  
Ooh boy just touch my body  
I mean girl just touch my body_

I don't know why but after that song I felt a little more relaxed.

After I went to dinner I went to Harry's room to talk to him but I found something I wasn't happy to see.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT SLUT?!?!?!?!?" I screamed at him.

He stopped kissing Paverti and turned to look at me.

"I-I-I it's not what it looks like!" he yelled.

I ran out of the room and headed for the head boy/girl common room because I knew that Harry wouldn't look for me there.

Lucky for me I didn't find Draco but I found Hermione.

She was sitting on the couch doing you guessed homework.

"Hermione, Harry he, Paverti she, I, Draco," I said sobbing.

"Wait slow down!" she said

"Hermione, Draco kissed me and I thought he was going to rape me but he wasn't going to he wanted to make me feel like he did when I did that stupid dare and I know Harry didn't know because when I went up to his room he was snogging with Paverti!!!!!" I said panting and crying at the same time.

"Oh my god! Ali I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Hermione said coming over to me and hugging me.

"What is this? A hug fest? I want some love!" Draco said walking into the room smirking.

"LEAVE HER ALONE MALFOY!" Hermione shrieked.

"God damn it Granger I just want some love from Potter's girlfriend!" he said.

"Well you'll be happy to hear that we broke up then huh? Yea I thought so!" I yelled at him.

"What happened?" he asked looking concerned.

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped.

"Because I asked. Now what happened?" he asked.

"I ran into my room after you tried to make me fall for you, which DIDN'T work so don't try again! Well after I freshened up a bit I decided I wanted to see my boyfriend and he was snogging Paverti when I walked in!" I said crying even harder.

He came over to me and hugged me. I cried into his chest but I hugged him back. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I did.

"Ali I want to ask you something but please don't yell at me or get pissed and run to your room like last time. Ali will you go out with me?" he asked (A/N if you didn't see that one coming your blind def and stupid!)

"I don't know Malfoy. I just don't know," I said.

"Think about it and call me Draco. Please?" he asked.

I pondered this a moment. "Okay you win, Draco," I said.

A/N

YAY I GOT 1 REVIEW!!!!!!! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING LIKE I SAID LAST TIME IT WORKS BOTH WAYS!


	8. Chap 8

HIIIIIIII I KNOW I KNOW YOU MISSED ME RIGHT? NO? OH WELL!

PREVIOUSLY

"Ali I want to ask you something but please don't yell at me or get pissed and run to your room like last time. Ali will you go out with me?" he asked (A/N if you didn't see that one coming your blind def and stupid!)

"I don't know Malfoy. I just don't know," I said.

"Think about it and call me Draco. Please?" he asked.

I pondered this a moment. "Okay you win, Draco," I said.

BACK TO REALITY

After that, I went to my room putting a you-can't-see-me charm on myself (A/N God that's a cheesy name) so that I wouldn't "accidentally" run into Harry.

After I got into my room I took off the you-can't-see-me I wrote in my diary and thought today's events over again (A/N that reminds me of Nelly's song over and over..... over and over again cuz it's all in my head!). "I can't believe that Harry would cheat on me he was the BEST! But key word there W-A-S" I thought to myself.

Right on cue guess who walks in, you guessed it Paverti.

"Ali I'm sorry!" she yelled when I turned my back on her walking to my bed.

"You should be!" I yelled coldly.

"Ali! I thought I was your friend you're supposed to forgive your friends!"

"Key words there thought and was and your FRIENDS don't go behind your back and snog your boyfriend! Well now EX-boyfriend!"

"Ali, stop acting like a baby! You are so paranoid! You're just mad because Harry likes me and not you!" she yelled.

"Oh my god that came out all wrong!" she said apologetically. By now I was crying.

"No. That's not true, you meant what you said," I said sobbing, "and I DON'T forgive you!" I shouted.

"Well fine I don't care if you're not my friend!" she yelled.

"GOOD BECAUSE NOBODY WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE SCHOOL SLUT!" I yelled (A/N WHOA TOTTAL LINE STEAL FROM DEGRASSI!).

She smirked. "It's a good thing I'm not Pansy then," she said.

"WELL YOU SURE AS HELL ACT LIKE HER. AS A MATTER OF FACT YOU RULE HER OUT SLUT!" I yelled running out of the room.

I went to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, can I spend the rest of the year with Hermione in her room?" I asked politely.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked a twinkle in his eye. I told him what happened.

"You will have to work out your problem eventually but I guess if it's to hard right now to do so it's okay with me. Have you asked Hermione?" he asked.

"No but I will go ask her now," so I went to the head boy/girl common room and Hermione was studying.

"Hey Hermione, I was just wondering............. Is there a possibility I could stay here for the rest of the year I asked Dumbledore and he said it was fine," I explained what happened for the second time that day.

"Whoa Ali this is a little to much for me to comprehend right now," she said. "Let me think about it,"

I sat down. "Okay when are you moving in?" she asked.

I gave her a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I said.

I ran out of the room and up to Dumbledore's office.

"She said yes!" I shouted panting.

He flicked his wand. "Your stuff is now in her room,"

I gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!" I said.

"You're very welcome. Now go get some sleep," he ordered.

I nodded and started running back to Hermione's, and now my room, so our room.

"YAY!" I shouted in the hall on the way down getting out all my excitement.

When I got to the room I saw Draco on the couch.

"Hi, Ali" he said plainly.

"What no lame excuses to kiss me?" I asked sarcastically.

"If that's an invitation, I do now," he said getting up.

"NOOOO I DIN'T MEAN IT!" I shouted laughing.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked coming closer.

"Umm uh I don't know I was being sarcastic!" I shouted.

"Oh I know I just want to kiss you," he said closing the space between us.

I was way too used to this but I still looked surprised after we parted. "Oh I live here now so yeah," I said.

"Really? That's nice. Can I kiss you again?" he asked.

"You're such a looser pants!" I yelled at him picking up the nearest pillow and hitting him with it (A/N I wanted a pillow fight so my wish is my command).

"Oh yeah?" he asked picking a different pillow up and hitting me with it.

"YEAH!" I yelled hitting him in the face.

He laughed. "Oh you got me pissed now! You're in trouble!" he said.

"Then why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because I can!" he said hitting me over and over.

"NOOOOO STOP I SURRENDER!" I yelled dropping my pillow.

"HA I win! I always do," he said proudly.

I tried tickling him. "OH MY GOD! DRACO MALFOY IS TICKLISH!" I screeched when he jerked.

I got on top of him and started tickling him until he couldn't breathe. Then he started tickling me! After ten minutes of tickling each other we collapsed me on top of him.

"Did you think about my question?" he asked.

"Which one? There were like a million!" I said.

"You know which one! But I'll ask again. Ali will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Hmmmm I don't know," I said.

"COME ON YOU'RE KILLING ME!" he yelled clutching his heart.

I laughed. "That's the point!" I said.

"Come on!" he said playfully.

"I'll think about it," I said.

Before he could open his mouth I said, "Yes, Draco, I will go out with you."

"Good. I was about to give up hope and start begging!" he said.

"Oh darn! Is it too late to change my answer?" I asked laughing AGAIN.

"YES!" he yelled from underneath me.

I rolled off of him and rolled over so I was facing him.

"Ali?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" (A/N god this is 21 questions all over again!) I asked.

"For going out with me," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well your welcome," I answered.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" I asked the next night.

"You'll see," Draco answered.

"How are we getting to where ever we're going?" I asked.

"We're flying," he said.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screeched. I was drop dead scared of heights.

"What? It's just a broom!" he stated firmly.

"I'm afraid of heights!" I yelled.

"Then don't look down," he said.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Good now get on," he ordered.

So I got on. He sat in front and I sat behind him holding onto his stomach.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear.

"I hope so," I said quietly.

"Okay I'm going to go now," he said.

I nodded and felt my feet lift the ground. We flew out the window. I put my face into his back.

When we got there my mouth dropped to the ground.

"Draco it's so beautiful!" I said.

"I knew you would like it," he said.

This time instead of him kissing me, I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to me until our lips met.

He looked startled. "What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it because I did. But what was that for?" he asked.

"Because you are being very romantic right now and I love it," I said chuckling.

"Let's go inside," I said and so we did.

A/N

I know you don't know how it is beautiful but I do! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING! I KNOW THIS STORY IS CRAP BUT I DON'T CARE I'M HAVING FUN!


	9. Chap 9

Hi I'm sorry you don't like it but its ok because I got other people who like it and if they don't err I don't know. OK ON TO THE STORY

Previously

"Draco it's so beautiful!" I said.

"I knew you would like it," he said.

This time instead of him kissing me, I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to me until our lips met.

He looked startled. "What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it because I did. But what was that for?" he asked.

"Because you are being very romantic right now and I love it," I said chuckling.

"Let's go inside," I said and so we did.

Back to now

I looked out the huge window that looked over the beautiful water fall. At first I thought it was Niagara Falls but it couldn't be. Could it?

"Draco this place is so beautiful!" I said after we left the diner.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked.

"We're at the Canadian's famous waterfall, welcome to Niagara Falls," he said.

It was lit up and so beautiful (A/N what is this? the third? fourth? time I've used beautiful?)

"I love it," I stated firmly.

"Good," he said.

When we got back to Hogwarts I kissed him quickly and went to my/Hermione's room.

The next day I went to potions class first thing in the morning.

"Get with your partners and take out your love potions. The spell will not work if the love is already returned," he snapped (A/N yea I know I stole that from another story but I couldn't think of anything else DON'T HATE ME!!!)

So I got together with Draco who was waiting at his desk obviously not willing to come over to mine.

"Come on Draco let's get to work," I said taking out my potion Draco doing the same.

I drank my potion and looked at Draco who was doing the same.

"I don't feel any different," I said.

"I don't either," he said.

Hermione was looking at us and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Ali I have to talk to you after if can get Neville off of me! I let him have my love potion because his was all wrong!" I chuckled at this.

Everyone around us was on each other. Pavirti and Harry were snogging like mad, Neville was trying to snog Hermione, and Ginny **wasn't** all over Blaise Zambini like she should've been.

After that we went to Transfiguration then I went to dinner and went to the common room.

Hermione told me why she gasped in Potions class.

"You love Malfoy don't you?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "and his name is Draco."

"I KNEW IT!" she screeched with delight.

"You are in love with Draco Malfoy and he loves you back!" she said excitedly.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"In potions class Snape said The spell will not work if the love is already returned'" she said smartly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Wow Ali. Are you really THAT stupid?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Ali you already know that Draco loves you and you don't know if you love him right?" she asked.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh," I said.

"Well you love him just to straighten that out. Come on let's go to bed," she said yawning.

"I don't want to go to bed!" I said.

"Well I am so goodnight," she said and went into our room.

"Looser," I mumbled when she left.

Draco walked into the room.

"Hey Draco," I said.

"Hi Ali," he replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The sky, birds, airplanes, jets, clouds, the ceiling, would you like me to go on?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "For some one who's supposed to be smart you are REALLY stupid," I remarked.

"Not too stupid to not get a date with you," he said.

"Draco that made no sense at all whatsoever," I said.

"I know. Why do you think I said it?" he asked.

"Beeeeeaaaaaacccccaaaaauuuussseeeeee," I stated.

"Because why?" he asked coming closer.

"Because," I said again.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Not going to answer me are you?" he asked coming closer still.

I shook my head.

"I think that you should be punished," he stated coming closer with every word.

"What are you going to do?" I asked standing my ground.

"Oh nothing," he said STILL coming closer (A/N God either this guy is the slowest walker in the world or they are like 90 miles away from each other.

"Nothing is something so tell me that something or I will never go out with you again," I said aggravated.

He didn't answer but he kept coming closer and closer and closer. It was starting to scare me.

"Draco stop you're scaring me!" I yelled. He finally reached me. He grabbed my waist and said, "Good."

Then he kissed me full on the lips. Soon it became a make out session. I didn't know why but something wanted me to go farther than I had ever gone. Something wanted to make me loose my virginity to Draco.

I kissed Draco goodnight and walked to my/Hermione's room. It was locked.

"Alohomora," I whispered (A/N did I spell that right?) but it wouldn't open.

"HERMIONE GRANGER LET ME IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" I screeched. Then I realized there was a silencing charm around the room so she couldn't hear me.

"Oh ho ho I know what you're trying to Hermione. I DO!!!!!!!" I yelled.

I went to Draco's room and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Can I sleep here?" I asked.

"Depends. Are you planning to do anything with me?" he asked raising his eyebrows and smirking at me.

"No. Hermione locked me out," I answered. 

"Okay. Under thoose Circumstances welcome to my room," he said ushering me inside.

I gasped. The room was a deep green but so beautiful, well he WAS a Malfoy and they HAD to have a perfect room.

"Draco I LOVE your room!" I screeched.

"I know, I know," he said.

"Here you can sleep on my bed," he said kindly.

"No WE'LL sleep on the bed and don't even think about doing anything!" I said.

"Oh darn you caught me. I was THIS CLOSE!" he said smirking. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

A/N

I know, I know crappy/corny chapter but I'm trying and that's all that matters.


	10. Chap 10

Yo ho ho (and a bottle of rum)!! Lol I DO NOT know what made me write that but............ that's aok. I forgive myself. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

PREVIOUSLY:

"Okay. Under those Circumstances welcome to my room," he said ushering me inside.

I gasped. The room was a deep green but so beautiful, well he WAS a Malfoy and they HAD to have a perfect room.

"Draco I LOVE your room!" I screeched.

"I know, I know," he said.

"Here you can sleep on my bed," he said kindly.

"No WE'LL sleep on the bed and don't even think about doing anything!" I said.

"Oh darn you caught me. I was THIS CLOSE!" he said smirking. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Later on aka now:

When I woke up I forgot where I was but I remembered in a second. Draco was still asleep and we were still wrapped in each other's arms. I realized it was Saturday and I fell back asleep. (A/N God these people have 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 weekends!!!!!!) When I woke up again an hour later I looked at Draco who was looking at me.

"Morning, Ali," he said.

"Mornin'" I replied. He kept looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I finally said breaking the silence.

"Depends on what you mean," he said smiling NOT smirking but SMILING!! It was freaky.

"No I do NOT wish to lose my virginity to you at the moment," I said trying to get out of his arms. He just held on titer.

"You mean you were planning on it?" he whispered in my ear.

"Maybe," I said. "What if I was?" I asked not thinking before I said that.

"Then I would do you right now," he said looking proud of himself.

"I thought I wanted to lose my virginity to Harry but look where that ended up," I said. I started to cry.

"Don't do that," he said looking at me.

I leaned into his chest and cried there instead of in my hands. I felt him squeeze me harder to try and comfort me and then Hermione came out of her room.

"What did you do to her?" she asked whispering.

(A/N well if you ask me......that was a LITTLE out of line accusing him like that

Hermione: it's a good thing no one asked you then

Me aka Alison: murmurs)

"He didn't do anything," I said my voice muffled by Draco's chest.

"Mmmhhh why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because I remembered breaking up with Harry its not Draco's fault," I said nuzzling further into his chest. The whole time Draco just stood there me in his arms.

"Why did you lock me out last night?" I asked.

She smiled and said "because."

I smiled into Draco's chest because I should have known she would ay something like this.

Hermione broke the silence after a couple of minutes.

"So coming to breakfast?" she asked.

"Okay but let me fix my hair or something," I said trying to get away from Draco.

"No your hair is fine lets go I'm starving," the silent Draco's words were.

With that he pulled me by the waist to the great hall.

A/N my GOD I'm a bad writer I knew writing a story would never work and I'm NOT writing that for sympathy because I'm not so don't give me any yeah. I was thinking about putting a sex scene in a later chapter but I'm leaning towards no. Should I? I can't believe I've got 10 chapters already!!!!!!!!! LATER!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chap 11

sounds like the song: I've been working on the rail road blah di blah di blah di blaaaah di blllaaaah di blah di blaaaaah! So hello chello bello fello cello I just made 4 of 5 words up out of that pileï. If you didn't know I was HAPPY you are slow that's all I have to say. Oh yeah I'M GOING TO GO FALL IN A RIVER NOW SO YOU CAN READ WHILE I'M GONE!

Previously:

Hermione broke the silence after a couple of minutes.

"So coming to breakfast?" she asked.

"Okay but let me fix my hair or something," I said trying to get away from Draco.

"No your hair is fine lets go I'm starving," the silent Draco's words were.

With that he pulled me by the waist to the great hall.

Hi its 2004 now not 2004 yesterday:

After a little chow Draco and I went back in to the common room.

"Sooooooo..." I said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Sooooooo..." he repeated.

"Sooooooo what do you want to do?" I asked.

He smirked. "You?" he asked hopefully.

"Keep dreaming," I said.

"If you knew what I dream about you wouldn't have said that," he said.

"Then screw that NOT even in your dreams," I said.

He came over to me and made it look like he was going to kiss me. But instead he "accidentally" missed and walked over to the couch without kissing me.

"Fine be that way but you can't go two weeks without kissing me," I said.

"Wanna bet?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," I said.

"If I win?" he asked.

"If you win ummm... you'll have the pleasure of," I started.

"Making you lose your virginity?" he asked hopefully.

"Noooo but you will have the pleasure of not being beat by your girlfriend. But if I win......" I said.

He sighed.

"Hey I have to think. I don't want to lose my virginity; I don't want your money, hmmmm. What could you do for me?" I asked.

"You could kiss me whenever you want?" he said.

"Nope I already do that," I said.

"I could be your slave," as soon as he said that he threw his hands up to his mouth.

"Yeah that's a good idea. O.K. you talked me into it!" I said. "It's a deal,"

Who will win? Who will lose? You will find out in CHAPTER 12!!!!!


	12. Chap 12

HALLO! ! ! ! ! ! THE SEX SCEAN WILL BE IN THE NEXT OR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!!!!

Previously:

"Hey I have to think. I don't want to lose my virginity; I don't want your money, hmmmm. What could you do for me?" I asked.

"You could kiss me whenever you want?" he said.

"Nope I already do that," I said.

"I could be your slave," as soon as he said that he threw his hands up to his mouth.

"Yeah that's a good idea. O.K. you talked me into it!" I said. "It's a deal,"

LADIDA!!!! A.k.a now:

"NO! I changed my mind I don't want to bet," he said.

"I don't care it's too late anyways so ha," I said childishly.

"Wait, why do I only get the "pleasure" of not beating my girlfriend?" he asked angrily.

"Because I said so!" I said happily.

He groaned.

"What's the matter? Wanna kiss me?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm not going to," he said.

"O.K. you know where to find me," I said.

I ran up to Hermione's/my bedroom. I got into the sexiest outfit I had. It was a white see through belly shirt, and a short, short, short skirt, and walked into the common room.

Draco looks at me quickly then looks away and looks back again and starts gapping like an idiot.

"Like it Draco?" I asked seductively.

"Y-y-y-yes," he stuttered.

"Really? Prove it," I said.

"I m-m-mean n-n-no," he said.

"Mmmhm," I said sarcastically.

He stared at my breasts and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable so I went over to him raised his chin and said, "Yeah Draco my face is up here not down there."

"I know," he said actually not stuttering.

"Then look at it!" I said angrily.

"Make me," he said.

"Fine!" I said and I ran up to Hermione/my room. I put on the loosest shirt I had so that you couldn't see my breasts from the bottom looking up, or in front of me. I threw on a pair or jeans that were ripped at the knees.

I ran back downstairs and walked out of the common room. Draco obviously followed me. I spun around so I was facing him.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He didn't say anything he just stared at me; actually he was staring past me and seemed to be looking at somebody else. I turned around again and guess who? Yep Harry and Ron were walking towards me. Actually Ron turned into the next hallway. He was avoiding me. He hadn't talked to me all year long.

"Shit!" I whispered. I was trapped. It was a good thing Harry didn't see me looking at him.

Before Harry could catch up I grabbed Draco.

"This doesn't count," I whispered and kissed him so passionately that he moaned into my mouth. I held back a laugh when I saw Harry with his mouth practically open all of the way to the ground.

"Oh Harry I didn't see you there! Oh well best be on my way," I said walking past him. It wasn't very long until I heard a slam. I ran to where I heard it because I just noticed Draco wasn't following me.

When I got to where I heard it I screamed, "HARRY! YOU B$TERED!" I screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I screamed again.

Harry had his wand pointing down towards Draco who was lying on the ground. He smirked (A/N he meaning Draco) and said, "It's O.K. I'm fine babe; I would have thought the-pain-in-the-ass-who-should-be-dead-but-never-dies-so-I-might-just-kill-him-myself had more strength than that."

Before I could do anything **I **was slammed up against the wall but I was being kissed fiercely by Harry. I started to cry. He started to rip off my clothes. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I bit it hard. He pulled away and said, "YOU BITCH!" and slapped me. Draco couldn't get up so he went for the next best thing. He pulled Harry down by his legs and of course he fell. He punched him hard in the face.

"St-st-stupif-f-fy!" I tried. It didn't work.

"Come on Ali. You got to concentrate!" Draco said.

"STUPIFY!" I yelled. Harry froze.

"Are you O.K.?" he asked me.

"I-I-I h-h-hope s-s-so," I stuttered crying.

"I can't believe he t-t-tried to r-r-rape m-m-me!" I said.

"C-c-can you walk?" I asked because his legs looked broken. I wiped my eyes.

"Probably," he said trying to stand up. "Not, probably not." I made him hover; with the wingardioum leviosa (A/N I have NO idea how to spell that) spell, to the Hospital Wing.

"Draco's hurt!" I said as soon as I saw Madam Pomfery. She pursed her lips '_oh dear God please don't ask me who did it!' _I thought desperately. I didn't like getting people in trouble.

"Who did this? Why are you crying?" she asked. I opened my mouth but Draco started before me.

"Well I was outside on the quidditch pitch practicing when I fell off my broom. Ali was there and she got scared so she started crying and that's what happened," he said like it was nothing.

"O.K.," she said knowing it wasn't true. "You have broken your front legs and you right knee cap," she said kindly. Draco rolled his eyes. Madam Pomfery gave him a medicine to heal the broken bones without pain.

"I'm afraid you will have to be here until," she checked her watch, "9:00 tonight. I will have house elves bring you up food Mr. Malfoy," she said. It was only 8:00 in the morning.

I sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"I'm guessing you're staying too?" she asked.

I nodded still crying.

"Okay I will have the house elves bring up food for two," she smiled. I nodded again.

"Th-thank y-you. Th-thank y-you for h-h-help-p-ping u-u-us," I stuttered.

"That's my job!" she said cheerfully.

I nodded again. She left the room.

"Draco I'm s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry!" I said hugging him.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, it's not your fault, shhhhh," he said trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"Y-y-yes i-it w-w-was!" I said.

"No it wasn't shhhhh don't cry," he said.

"Draco I love you so much. I-I-I-I would die without you!" I cried.

"I love you too," he said.

"Does this mean the bet is off?" he asked.

I laughed for the first time that day.

"Yes, Draco, the bet is off," I said.

"Good," he pulled me down into a kiss. I laid down next to him and snuggled close.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said. Little did we know a couple of students including Ron, Hermione, Bella, and Ginny were outside of the door listening to every word.

Sooo, what will happen? Will they take the bet the wrong way? Find out in chapter ummmm 13? I guess so. God I feel like a T.V. show person "Find out in the next episode!" lol LATER!


	13. Chap 13

Hello Fellow eats a bowl of jello J-E-L-L-O! Lol :p!i!i!i!i!i!i!i I'm feeling SILLY!

Previously:

"Yes, Draco, the bet is off," I said.

"Good," he pulled me down into a kiss. I laid down next to him and snuggled close.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said. Little did we know a couple of students including Ron, Hermione, Bella, and Ginny were outside of the door listening to every word.

PTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHH (yes Bella I DID steals that from yous!) A.K.A now:

They all burst into the room.

Ron: "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT **_LOVE_**?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU'RE WITH HARRY!"

Bella: "AWWWWW! YOU LOVE DRACO AND HE LOVES YOU BACK!!!"

Hermione: "What bet!!!"

Ginny: "YOU MAKE SUCH A GOOD COUPLE!"

They said all of this at once. I burst into tears **AGAIN** when I heard Harry's name.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" bellowed Draco. Everyone became quiet.

"Good job you idiot you made her cry. AGAIN! This is the millionth time she's cried today and this time, Weasel, it's your entire fault!" Draco said angrily.

"Now, Ali, would you like to answer these questions or should I?" he asked.

I snuggled closer to his chest and he took that as his que and started talking.

"Weasel, Ali and Potter have stopped going out since she caught him cheating on her. He is why I'm in the hospital wing now. Yes, I do love Ali and I really hope she wasn't lying to me. Granger, I made a b- well actually she agreed to the bet for me, well anyways we made a bet that I couldn't last two weeks without kissing her. Thank you, Weaselet, we do make a cute couple don't we?" he said answering all questions.

"Wha?" Ron asked.

"Whe," he started.

"Ron and I are going out," Bella said.

I jerked my head out of Draco's chest.

"That's great!" I said tears still flowing out of my eyes but at a slower rate.

"Thanks!" Bella said.

"We were going to tell you sooner but we weren't sure how you would take it," he said looking at Bella.

I laid my face in his chest again. He picked up my face by my chin and kissed me on the lips, softly. I felt like I was in heaven. After the kiss all I could think about was his lips. I knew more than ever I loved this man.

After a couple of minutes of talking they left. I saw a house elf come in.

"Hello miss, Mince brought you some breakfast oh and Mr. Mince brought you something too," the little house elf said nervously.

"Thanks Mince" I said politely. She handed us the food and scurried off. We ate our food. At 9:00 sharp Madam Pomfery came in.

"Mr. Malfoy you are now free to leave," she said politely.

"Thank you Madam Pomfery," I said after I realized Draco wasn't planning on saying anything.

"If you feel any pain in you legs or knee come straight to me Ok?" she asked.

"He will, I'm sure of that," I said. Draco grimaced.

We walked back into the common room. Hermione locked me out AGAIN! Once again I was at Draco's door. I knocked and he answered.

"Draco Hermione locked me out, again," I said. He nodded understandingly. I walked in.

I kissed him but he made it more passionate. I broke the kiss and led him to the bed. I pushed him down onto it and got on top of him. He moaned. I giggled. I knew I had this effect on him that's why I did it. It was the day. I needed him. I needed to lose my virginity to Draco Malfoy.

I laid down and pulled him on top of me and started to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I nodded. He went over to the door leaving me on the bed. He shut it and locked it. Then he put a silencing spell around the room.

"There that's better," he said.

"Why did you do that," I said. He smirked. What? Was I supposed to know this stuff? I was a virgin.

"Because you'll be screaming my name by the end of tonight," he said.

He came back over to the bed and started where we left off. I got his shirt off while he fumbled with the lace of my school robes. I laughed at him. I took it off along with my shirt because it had no buttons and started to make out with him again. I unbuttoned his pants while he worked on my bra. I slid his pants down his firm legs.

He kicked them aside. He finally got my bra off. He rubbed his hand over my breasts. My nipples went hard. He chuckled at this. He unbuttoned my pants so that we were both in our underwear. He pulled down my underwear right after I slid down his boxers. We were both naked (A/N thank you captain obvious!). He gently went into me. At first he went at a slow rate but gradually he got faster. When he was going fast I screamed his name about a million times. He kept thrusting himself in, and out, and in, and out, and in. it gave me the most pleasurable moment I'd ever had. I started to buck my hips along with him. He was surprised but he kept going.

Thrusting himself into me one more time he collapsed on top of me. I was breathing heavily. He rolled over and I put my head on his chest. We were both sweating heavily.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Very," I said. With that got under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms.

How was it? Good? Ok! Bye!


	14. Chap 14

DO DI DO DI DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DI DI DO DI DO DI DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DI DOOOOOOOOOOO!

PREVIOUSLY!:

Thrusting himself into me one more time he collapsed on top of me. I was breathing heavily. He rolled over and I put my head on his chest. We were both sweating heavily.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Very," I said. With that got under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms.

NOW!:

The next morning Draco and I woke up at the same time. We untangled ourselves and got ready for double potions class (A/N "unfortunately" they are in all of the same classes).

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Actually I feel kind of weird," I said.

"That's what happens when you lose your virginity, you feel weird like not the same," he said. For a second I thought I was pregnant but I knew I put a spell on before.

FLASHBACK:

I woke up suddenly feeling not so well. Then I remembered that I hadn't put a spell on myself to stop pregnancy. It was 3:00 in the morning I had morning sickness. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

When I finished throwing up I put a spell on that would kill the baby and have it removed. I started crying because I always wanted a baby. I got back into the bed and cried myself to sleep.

END FLASHBACK:

I had a tear streaked face.

"Were you crying?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

"Ali, please don't lie to me," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Why were you crying?" he asked wiping the tear that was falling from my eye.

"Draco I found out this morning that I was pregnant," I started. His eyes lit up.

"That's great!" he said.

"No it's not. Don't you realize it's against the rules of Hogwarts to have sex in school? I killed it and gave myself a spell to make it go away," I said crying (A/N GOD WHAT IS WITH ME AND CRYING!!!).

He wiped my eyes. "It's okay baby, it's okay," he said.

I wiped my eyes. "Thank you Draco," I said. I kissed him and held his hand and together we walked to potions. When we got there we saw something for me very, how do I put this, in between proud and happy.

"AAAWWWW!" I said.

Ginny parted from Blaise and turned a deep red. Blaise just smirked. Draco put his arm around my waist as if I had forgotten him. I smiled at him. Snape wasn't here yet I mean we were like 15 minutes early. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, got yourself another girl?" Blaise asked.

"Yep and she's not ever leaving me," he said. I pulled away from his grip and put my hands on my hips.

"Says who?" I asked being paranoid.

"Me," he said and kissed me.

When we departed I asked, "Since when do you have control over me?"

"Last night," he said plainly. I hit him.

"What was that for?" he asked pretending it hurt.

"Oh stop being such a wimp!" I said and wrapped my arms around him to give him another kiss.

"Yeah we're still here," Ginny said.

I laughed. "I know but I'm not sure Draco does," I said.

"I know but I'm not sure Draco does," he mimicked.

I rolled my eyes. "Draco you are so immature," I said.

"I know but that's why you love me," he said.

"No it's not. I love you because of who you are," I said once more pulling him down for a kiss.

"And that would be…" he said.

"Smart, funny, cute, you know what you are," I said.

"You really think so?" he asked. I had no idea whether he was asking whether I really thought he was all of that or that he knew what he was. They both had the same answer so, "Yes."

"What if I don't?" he asked. As soon as he said this I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Then you should really try to figure it out," I said.

"Let's go sit," I said changing the subject. So he sat down in the closest seat. I rolled my eyes at him and picked one of the seats in the front of the classroom. He smirked.

"Trying to get away from me already I see. Just use me for---" he started. But by then I was already over there and I kissed him to silence him.

"Say it and I WILL NOT have sex with you ever, ever again," I whispered in his ear.

"For what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Except…" she said.

"Nothing. I was not just using him for anything," I said.

"Mmmhm," she said sarcastically, "I'll believe that when pigs can fly or Hell freezes over you pick."

"When pigs can fly," I said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You said, 'I'll believe that when pigs can fly or Hell freezes over you pick' so I picked when pigs can fly because they already can," I said. She rolled her eyes. I smirked.

"Now either come up front with me or sit back here by yourself and not be partners with me," I told Draco. He sighed and walked up to the front of the room. As soon as he was at the front of the classroom, Snape walked in.

"Sit down," ordered Snape. We all obeyed. All four of us (A/N so sorry that was bothering me and it reminds me of an inside joke! Once I accidentally said all two of us. Hehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehe!). Draco put his hand on my thigh. I tried to push it off but as soon as I got it off he would just put it there again.

"Draco stop!" I hissed.

"Make me," he said. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he said.

"What for?" I asked politely trying my best not to lose my temper. He smirked.

"No kissing during class or shall I have you for detention tonight?" he asked.

"She won't do it again. I'll be sure of that," Draco said. I was so pissed off I could have slapped him. So I took deep breathes. He put hand on my thigh AGAIN!!! It was beginning to feel uncomfortable so I put a spell on him that would make it so he couldn't touch me. I smirked HIS TM smirk. He scowled.

"What now, Draco? What now?" I asked. People started filling into the room.

"Take out your potions homework," Snape demanded. We all took out the four foot long essay we were supposed to do.

"Draco, collect the essays," Snape said. When the time came I handed mine to him and I brushed my hand against his (A/N those of you who are confuzeled, the spell she used made it so he couldn't touch her but she can touch him ;7) hehe I LOVE that face). He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I smiled at him and winked. He collected the rest of the papers and handed them to Snape. Then he sat down. I smirked his smirk again.

"Well tortures class I mean potions class was quote unquote 'fun'," I told Draco after double potions.

"Can I touch you now?" he pleaded.

"Hmmm I have to think about it……… no," I said.

"Come on, Ali, you're killing me!" he said gripping his heart.

I laughed evilly. "That's the plan!" I said. He smiled. My heart melted and I looked away suddenly very interested in my nails. Then I remembered something.

"Oh shit!" I said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," I said.

He sighed. "Ali what is wrong this time?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle myself," I said.

I walked a little in front of Draco so that if you were standing behind him you wouldn't be able to see me.

"Oh Drakie poo!" someone shouted out. I stopped short as well as Draco.

Now it was his turn to say, "Oh shit."

"Yeah that's kind of why I said it before," I said.

"Oh Drakie I missed you sooooooo much!" said Pansy.

"Fuck off Parksin," I said dragging Draco with me.

"Are you just going to let that mudblood talk to me that way????" she asked. Draco opened his mouth to speak but I spoke first.

"Look Parksin first of all, I'm not a mudblood, I am a pure blood second I already told you Draco is mine, and third you really, really shouldn't piss me off right now!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a snobbish tone.

"You heard me!" I said.

"I'm sure I didn't because I could have sworn I heard you say you were a pureblood. But that's not possible because Granger's a moodblood therefore you must be too," she stated. I clenched my fists.

"Don't you DARE insult my family! And just because my cousin is not a pureblood witch doesn't mean I'm not!" I yelled. I ran the rest of the way to transfiguration. When I got there I steadied my breathing and walked into the classroom. After all of Draco and my classes, we went to go get dinner. I sat next to Ginny and Ron. Nobody was friends with Harry anymore with the exception of Pavirti. We all talked and ate and after I ate I walked into the common room. I sat down finally being able to read. I picked up my book called, "Once upon a Marigold" and opened to the page I was on. I read for an hour before Draco came up into the common room. I only had twenty pages left until I finished it.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I grunted, too into my book to pay any attention to him.

He pulled the book out of my hand.

"HEY!!" I screeched.

"Hey what?" he said holding the book higher so I would have to jump for it.

"Give it back!" I demanded. He just kept holding it above his head. I reached and reached for it but I couldn't reach it. I sighed and sat down.

"Do you really want it?" he asked.

"Yes," I said grumpily.

"Take the spell off of me," he said closing the book.

"Give me my book and I will," I stated.

"You won't take it off," he said.

"I'm not lying Draco now please give me my book," he gave it to me.

I ran up into my/Hermione's room and locked the door with as many locking curses I knew. He banged on the door.

"Very funny, Ali, very funny!" he said. I laughed. I read the last twenty pages in five minutes and unlocked my door. I heard Draco go downstairs but I hadn't heard the portrait open which meant that he hadn't left. I walked out as quite as I could. Draco was sleeping on the couch when I found him. I removed the spell from him and kissed him. To my surprise it turned out that he was awake. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in making the kiss more passionate.

"You lied," he said.

"No I didn't. I said after you give me my book I would take it off. I never said RIGHT after you gave me my book. So technically I didn't lie," I said.

"You still lied!" he said. I rolled my eyes and HE smirked at me. I laughed at him and he smiled his smile that makes me week in my knees.

I kissed him and he pulled me on top of him.

"EWWWW! PLEASE GET A ROOM!" someone yelled. I laughed.

"I don't have one remember?" I asked. She laughed.

"I could make it that way if you really want me too," she said.

"I'm never in 'our' room anyways. You always lock me out!" I explained.

"I know," she said.

I waved my wand.

"There you have a room to yourself again," I said.

"Great!" she said. I laughed.

"So where ARE you sleeping?" she asked.

"Draco's room," I said.

WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!!!


	15. Chap 15

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Previously:

I kissed him and he pulled me on top of him.

"EWWWW! PLEASE GET A ROOM!" someone yelled. I laughed.

"I don't have one remember?" I asked. She laughed.

"I could make it that way if you really want me too," she said.

"I'm never in 'our' room anyways. You always lock me out!" I explained.

"I know," she said.

I waved my wand.

"There you have a room to yourself again," I said.

"Great!" she said. I laughed.

"So where ARE you sleeping?" she asked.

"Draco's room," I said.

BILLION FOOOOOOOOLD!!! Ink! Aka now:

"Whoa wait a second! Who said you could sleep in my room?" he asked.

"Me," I said.

"What if I say no?" he asked.

"Then I…" I started but I couldn't think of anything.

"Then you what?" he asked.

"Then I'll move back into the Gryffindor common room and I don't think you'd like that considering Harry is there and last time I checked you didn't want me near him," I said.

"Well that's not fair!" he said.

"Life's not fair," I commented.

"It is for me or at least it's supposed to be," Draco said.

Hermione went up to her room.

"Now where were we?" he asked. I kissed him and we started making out. He put his arms around me. I leaned in closer making the kiss more passionate.

I grabbed his arm and led him into our room. I pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. I started to unbutton his shirt. He got the hint and started to unbutton my shirt. But before he could I got up.

"What?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I closed the door and locked it. Then I put a silencing charm around the room. After that I got back on top of him and we started where we left off. When we were both topless I put my hands on his chest while he rubbed my breast. My nipples hardened when he rubbed his hands up and down the sides of my stomach. Soon after I pulled his pants down reveling sexy silky green boxers. He pulled down my pants to reveal a sexy blue thong.

"Ali, I never knew you wore thongs," Draco said cockily.

"Yeah well you learn something new every day," I said.

I pulled down his boxers as he pulled down my thong. He fingered me. I gave out a small moan. He smiled at me and stuck another finger in my hole. Soon he went in me. At first he went at a ridiculously slow pace. I realized this and started bucking my hips against him. He took the hint and went faster. He leaned down and kissed me. I giggled and he smiled at me. He kept thrusting himself into me and I kept screaming his name. He came out and started cumming. I moaned. He started playing with my nipples with his tongue. He went into me again. Soon we were both sweating and he collapsed. I was trying to calm my breath but it wasn't really working. I murmured a spell that would make it so I couldn't get pregnant and another to clean up the mess. After that I put on some P.J's while Draco put on a pair of boxers. I laid down being very tired. I felt Draco wrap his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him in return. We both fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5:00 in the morning. I tried to get up but Draco just held onto me titer. I looked at him. His eyes were open and he was looking at me.

"Draco please let go I have to go get ready," I pleaded.

"No," he said.

"Please?" I asked giving him the best puppy dog face I could make. His face softened but he still said, "No."

"Why not?" I asked crankily.

"Because I said so," he said holding me to his chest.

"That's not an answer," I said trying to break from his grip. He didn't answer. Suddenly he was on top of me. He started to kiss me. I pushed him away gently.

"Draco, come on! I NEED to get ready NOW!" I said angrily.

"No you don't, you just don't want me to kiss you," he said.

"Draco, stop being such an idiot and let me go take a bath," I said.

"No, not unless I get to take a bath with you," he said smirking his TM smirk. I gave up.

"You're evil you know?" I asked.

"Yep," he said.

I sighed and he got off of me but still kept his grip on me. A little while later I felt his grip loosen, a lot. I slipped out of his arms and quickly put a pillow there instead. He pulled it to his chest and I sniggered. I got my towel, brush, and clothes for the day and went into the bathroom. I locked the door incase Draco got any "cute" ideas. I turned on the water for a bath. I got undressed and got in. Unfortunately for me I didn't really put that many spells on the door and Draco got in easily. I didn't hear the door open or close because the water was running loudly and I had my stereo on in the bathroom (A/N I should have mentioned this but I didn't, she put a silencing charm around the room). I do this to wake up completely. I went to the opposite side of the pool size bathtub to get my shampoo so my back was facing the door.

I felt someone's hands on my back. I screamed and whipped around to have my lips caught by Draco's.

"Draco you scared me!" I said. He smiled. I splashed him and he splashed me back. We got into a huge splashing war.

"Why did you come in here?" I asked.

"Because I missed you," he said.

"I wasn't even gone for five minutes!" I said.

"So?" he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Draco, please I got to wash my hair," I said.

"I'm not stopping you," he said. I grabbed my shampoo but only to have it snatched away by Draco. He put some in his hands, rubbed them together, ordered me to turn around so I was behind him, and started massaging the shampoo into my hair. After my hair was all shampooed, I got the thingy that you use when you take a shower and got all of the shampoo out. When I did I got my conditioner but this time I didn't let Draco put it so he compromised and massaged my shoulders instead. I rinsed the conditioner out and waited for Draco to finish with his hair.

"Why do you keep massaging me?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Because I can't stand not touching you," he said. I groaned.

"What it's true!" he said.

"I'm sure it is," I said sarcastically.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he asked.

"What if I am?" I said.

"Then you'll just have to be punished," he said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked daring him to do something.

"This," he said shoving me up against the nearest wall and kissing me. He moved his lips down to my neck.

"Is your goal in life to kiss me to death?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"If I told you I would have to kiss I mean kill you," he said. I smiled and kissed him romantically.

I grabbed my washcloth and some soap. Draco snatched those from me too. I sighed as he put the soap on the washcloth.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Helping you," he winked.

"I don't need help though," I said as he started to wipe the washcloth over my back.

"I know," he said smiling. I smiled back.

After he washed my body it was my turn. So I washed his body like he had mine. After we both were washed off I cleared the tub magically and got ready for classes. I dried my hair naturally and thought I would make it straight. After that I brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock. One hour until breakfast. A NEW RECORD!!! I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt Draco get on the bed. He decided he felt like making out with me and as before he got on top of me.

"Draco what do you want now?" I asked.

"You," he said. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I pushed him off of me and got on top of him. After ten minutes of kissing I got off of him breathless.

"Draco, I love you with all my heart," I said spilling my heart out to him. We only had three more days until Christmas break and I just needed him to know that. He was silent. I thought I thought he didn't love me and was just using me but then he got off the bed and on one knee.

"Ali," he started.

"Yes?" I said softly scared to death that he was going to break up with me.

"Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a black box with a golden ring.

Will I, I mean she say yes? Find out in chapter 16!!!


	16. Chap 16

PT POP PTPT POP POP PT POP PTPT POP POP sorry I haven't updated for a while writers block!

PREVIOUSLY:

"Draco what do you want now?" I asked.

"You," he said. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I pushed him off of me and got on top of him. After ten minutes of kissing I got off of him breathless.

"Draco, I love you with all my heart," I said spilling my heart out to him. We only had three more days until Christmas break and I just needed him to know that. He was silent. I thought I thought he didn't love me and was just using me but then he got off the bed and on one knee.

"Ali," he started.

"Yes?" I said softly scared to death that he was going to break up with me.

"Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a black box with a golden ring.

TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Aka now:

"Draco, oh Draco, I…" I didn't know what to say.

"I know we're still young and we've only been together for long, but I've never loved anybody more than you Ali. And as long as the stupid war is over and Voldemort is dead as well as my father we should be fine!" he said excitedly.

"I don't know what to say," I said.

"Say yes," he said.

"Yes. YES!" I said happily wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him to death.

"I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy, the love of my life," I sighed.

"And I'm marrying Ali Albino, the girl of my dreams," he said. He slipped the ring onto my finger. Once more I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I looked at the clock.

"Come on Draco let's go. We have care of magical creatures with Hagrid this morning," I said.

"Cant we skip it?" he asked hopefully.

"No, now come on we got to go," I said. I started walking but Draco pulled me to him and picked me up.

"Draco put me down now!" I said.

"No," he said.

"Please?" I asked hopefully giving him puppy eyes which I knew he couldn't resist. He kissed me and then put me down. I grabbed his hand and we walked to Hagrid's cabin. When everyone was there Hagrid started the lesson.

"These are bloogerts," he said referring to the animal on the table.

"Do any of ya know what they can do?" he asked. Two hands shot up. Hermione's and mine.

"Ali," he said.

"They spit fire and are boiling hot. Water doesn't affect them. Their only weakness is that they get very tired if they spit too much fire at a time," I said.

"Very good," he said. Hermione smiled at me. She always liked the fact that she wasn't the only smart one like her.

"Thanks," I said proudly.

"These are 'yer partners, Malfoy, Draco with Albino (A/N that's pronounced Al-bee-no not al-bye-no), Ali, Granger, Hermione with, Longbottom, Neville, Pavirti (A/N I don't know her last name do you) with Potter, Harry, Zambini, Blaise with Weasly, Ginny, Weasly, Ron with Pissoni, Bella, Parksin, Pansy with Golyel" and so on.

I looked at Draco who was looking at me. I smiled and he smiled back. I felt my knees get weak. I put a spell on my hands so I wouldn't burn them when I touched the bloogert. I picked it up and brought it over to Draco. He had his arms on the table and took them away quickly.

"What the fuck?! Get that friggin thing out of your hands NOW!" he ordered.

"Make me," I said.

"Please put that, that, that thing down," he said. I obeyed.

"I put a spell on my hands so I couldn't get burned by it," I said rolling my eyes.

"God you scared me!" he said.

I laughed and started to write down information about the bloogerts (A/N God I LOVE that name!). First I wrote down its appearance. It was deep red and had dark, dark green eyes. Its tail was spiked and very sharp. But its face was very soft looking. It wasn't afraid. I pet its head and it made a noise like he wanted me to keep petting him. I pet him as I wrote and he laid down. I heard someone groan and I looked up.

"Draco what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled. I glared at him. After about twenty seconds of staring at him he finally talked.

"Baby I know I'm good looking but you should concentrate on your work ok?" he said. I glared at him hard but then got back to work. When I finished writing about its physical appearance I had to draw a picture of it. I heard another groan but I ignored it this time. I started to draw when I heard someone groan again.

"Draco stop!" I whispered harshly. He shook his head and smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and got back to drawing the picture. When I started to draw the tail Hagrid announced the end of class. I gathered my books quickly and left hurriedly so Draco would be behind me. I heard somebody's footsteps getting closer. I was picked up and kissed by the one and only Draco Malfoy. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my head in his neck.

"I hate it when you scare the crap out of me like that," I said. He sniggered.

"Why do you think I do it?" he asked. I sighed into his neck and felt him shiver.

"I see you have a weakness," I said.

"No it's just really cold out here," he said. I couldn't argue with that I mean it WAS 45 degrees outside.

"Draco will you please put me down?" I asked politely unwrapping my legs from his waist.

He put me down and I smiled at him. I heard someone yelp and I looked behind Draco and guess who? Hermione.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you… did he… your… what?" she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Are you getting married?" she asked.

What will I say? I'll give you a million dollars if you can guess. No I wont! Ok later!


	17. Chap 17

Huhuhuhuhuhuh HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PREVIOUSLY:

"Draco will you please put me down?" I asked politely unwrapping my legs from his waist.

He put me down and I smiled at him. I heard someone yelp and I looked behind Draco and guess who? Hermione.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you… did he… your… what?" she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Are you getting married?" she asked.

MRAWARW! Aka now:

"What if I am?" I snapped.

"Geeze, Ali, I was just wondering," she said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Yes, I am getting married," I said apologetically.

"REALLY! To whom?" she asked. Holy wow is she REALLY THAT stupid?

"Take a wild guess," I said.

"Are you getting married to Draco?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," I said my voice filled with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes.

"See you later 'Mione I--- well WE got to go," I said referring to Draco and myself.

"Bye!" she called after us.

"Lata!" I yelled back.

Draco blinked.

"What's wrong? You look like a dog looking at a new water dish," (A/N I TOTALLY stole that from my teacher!) I said.

"Nothing," he said. We walked to Herbology together. The rest of the day went by quickly nothing too exciting. Except for the whole Harry apologizing thing.

FLASHBACK:

_Harry walked up to me. I was alone. No Draco there to help me._

"_Ali, please forgive me I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done it but please forgive me. I've made a mistake and if I could stop one thing, well maybe two things it would be when I cheated on you and when I tried to rape you. I was scared. I didn't want you to love anybody else. I love you but I know you love Malfoy but just please except my apology. I'm sorry," he said._

"_I don't know. How can I trust you?" I asked._

"_I promise, I truly am sorry," he said._

"_I don't know," I said again. He looked like he was going to cry and I have a MAJOR weakness for crying._

_I sighed. "Fine I forgive you but if you ever try anything like that EVER AGAIN I will not give you a third chance no matter how many times you apologize," I said._

END FLASHBACK…………………………………………… NOW:

I was in Draco and my room.

I picked up the new book I was reading called "Mossflower"

(A/N this is from the real book called "Mossflower")

_Gonff winked at him, played a short jig on his reed flute, the began singing,_

_I knew a mouse in prison here,_

_More than a hundred years._

_His whiskers grew along the ground,_

_And right back to his ears._

_His eyes grew dim, his teeth fell out,_

_His fur went silver-gray._

"_If my grandad were here," he said,_

"_I wonder what he'd say"_

_Martin leaned against the wall. He could not help smiling at his odd little cellmate._

_"Silly how could the grandad of a hundred-year old mouse say anything? Sorry, my name's Martin the Warrior. What's yours?"_

_Gonff extended a paw. "Martin the Warrior, eh. By gum, Martin, you're a fine, strong-looking fellow, even though you could do with a bit of fattening up. My name's Gonff the Thief, or Prince of Mousethieves to you matey."_

_Martin shook Gonff warmly by the paw. "Prince of Mousethieves, by the fur. You could be King of the Sky, as long as I've got a cellmate to speak to. What did they throw you in here for?"_

_"Stop squeezing my paw into bits and I'll tell you."_

_They sat down on the straw together, Gonff massaging his paw. "They caught me running down the larder stocks of wine and cheese, you see. But don't you worry, matey, I can open any lock in Kotir. We won't be in here for too long, you'll see. Leave it to Gonff."_

_"You mean you can-we can escape from here? How, when, where to?" Martin's voice tumbled out, shaky with excitement._

_Gonff fell back against the wall, laughing. "Woah, matey, not so fast! Don't worry, as soon as I get things organized we'll say byebye to this dump. But first, let's get you fed. They should be ashamed of themselves keeping a great lump like you on bread and water."_

_Martin shrugged and rubbed his hallow stomach. "Huh, what else is there? I was lucky to get bread and water sometimes. What do you suggest, fresh milk and oatcakes?"_

_"Sorry matey I haven't got milk or oatcakes. Will cheese and elderberry wine do?" he asked seriously._

_Martin was lost for words as Gonff opened his tunic and spilled out a wedge of cheese and a flat canteen of wine._

_"Always keep this for emergencies or trading. Here you might as well have it. I've had enough of cheese and wine for a bit."_

_Martin needed no second bidding. He wolfed away at the cheese, slopping wine as he gulped it into a full mouth. Gonff shook his head in wonder as the wine and cheese vanished rapidly. "Go easy, matey. You'll make yourself ill. Take your time."_

_Martin tried hard to take the good advise, but it was difficult after so long on starvation rations. As he ate he question Gonff. "Tell me, what have I walked into around here, Gonff? I'm only a lone warrior passing through; I know nothing of Mossflower and wild cats."_

I would have kept reading but I felt someone nibbling on my ear. I tried to concentrate on my book but I must have read the same line like 10,000,000 times. _I'm only a lone warrior passing through; I know nothing of Mossflower and wild cats."_

Draco started kissing down my face towards my neck. I stood up. He looked unhappy.

"Hey I was having fun!" he said.

"And I was reading but that doesn't matter," I said.

"No it doesn't matter," he said taking a step towards me. I stood my ground.

"Well it does to me!" I said. He took another step closer.

"Well it doesn't to me and that's all that matters," he said.

"Oh so you're saying I don't matter?" I asked paranoid.

"No I'm saying that your OPINION doesn't matter. Or at least not in a world with 10.56756 billion other people living in it," he said taking a step closer. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. Our faces were mere inches apart.

"It does to me," I said pouting and still standing my ground. He smiled and I thought I was going to melt. He closed the space between us. I smiled into the kiss. I knew eventually he would kiss me. He does that every time we get into a fight. I broke the kiss.

"Two days until Christmas break," he whispered in my ear. He started to lick it. I shivered.

"My mom wants to meet you and it would be oh so rude if you didn't go to the mansion with me to meet her. Oh and her room is at the other end of the hall," he said seductively.

"I don't know. My parents want me to come home for Christmas too," I said. He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"You can't do that! I invented the puppy dog pout!" I said.

"And now I'm using it against you," he said.

"Oh Draco please. How about this I go over you're mansion for a week, you spend Christmas at your house while I spend it at mine, and then spend the second week at my house," I said trying to make a compromise.

"But I was planning on spending Christmas with you and if you go to your house than my mom will be all by herself!" he said.

"It's only one day Draco. My parents need to see me," I said.

"How are we going to settle this?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. All of a sudden he smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I wasn't about to push it.

"Odds or evens?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Odds or evens? Surly you know what I'm talking about," I said.

"Odds," he said. I counted off, "One, two, three."

He put out one finger while I held out two.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I stormed upstairs leaving a smug Draco behind. I wrote a letter to my parents:

_Dearest mother and father,_

_I know you will be mad at me but you know how I said I was getting married to Draco Malfoy? Well he asked me to stay over at his mansion with his mother because she is all alone up there. I'm sorry! I love you two so much! Miss you!_

_Your daughter,_

_Ali_

I felt somebody breathing on my shoulder and reading the letter I wrote. I quickly rolled it up.

"Draco you know it's not nice to read other people's mail," I said.

"So? I do it all of the time," he said.

"Can I borrow your owl?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. I opened the cage and pet the owl. It hooted happily.

"Well that's a first," he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"That owl has never taken a liking to somebody so quickly," he said.

I attached the scroll and a package to the creature's leg.

"Can you bring this to 19 Hannah lane?" I asked. It hooted and flew out the window.

"Draco can I tell you something without you flipping out?" I asked.

"Why would I flip out?" he asked.

"Just say yes or no," I said.

"Sure," he said.

"I made up with Harry," I said waiting to be slapped or something.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay? That's all you have to say? Okay?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean of course! You were bound to make up eventually. You are to nice not to forgive him," he said.

"Draco you're the best!" I said kissing him. I lifted my legs around his waist and I could feel him get hard.

"I could fix your problem there baby," I said seductively.

He smiled and placed me on the bed. When we both reached our climax he collapsed.

"Baby I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

DUM DU DUM DU DUM DU DUM DU DUUUUUUUMMM! How will the parents react? What will happen next? Find out in chapter whatever the next chapter is!!


	18. Chap 18

BWA!!!!!! I have NO IDEA what that was. Here's the chapter you wanted

PREVIOUSLY:

"Yeah, I mean of course! You were bound to make up eventually. You are to nice not forgive him," he said.

"Draco you're the best!" I said kissing him. I lifted my legs around his waist and I could feel him get hard.

"I could fix your problem there baby," I said seductively.

He smiled and placed me on the bed. When we both reached our climax he collapsed.

"Baby I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

BWA! Aka now:

He fell asleep in his black boxers while I was in my short pajamas. I didn't fall asleep tough so I decided to read more of my book to help me fall asleep.

_The mousethief scratched his whiskers reflectively. "Now, let me see, where to begin. Since long before I was born the old tyrant Verdauga Greeneyes, Lord of the Thousand thingummies and so on, has ruled over Mossflower. One day long ago, he swept in here at the head of his army. They came down from the north, of course. The fortress must have been what attracted him. To woodlanders it was nothing but an old ruin that had always been there; Verdauga saw it differently, though. This was a place of plenty where he could settle…"_

I felt my eyes grow heavy. I book marked my page and fell asleep.

I woke up with someone staring at me. I jumped a little but then I knew who it was. I let my breath go and looked at the clock it was 4:00.

"Draco why are you up at 4:00 in the morning?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Watching my baby sleep," he said.

"I'm not a baby," I complained.

"You're right. You're my baby though," he said kissing me.

"That argument reminded me of when I was five standing up to my dad saying that I wasn't a baby any more," I said making patterns on his chest.

"Mmmm," he said. I felt his stomach relax a bit. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I snuggled into his stomach. It was weird how I fit perfectly into it. I took in his wonderful scent. He smelt like vanilla and apples. I loved it.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from moaning. He buried his face in my hair. I was so comfortable I didn't want to move, so I didn't. I fell asleep again. When I woke up I looked at the clock, 5:00. Perfect. I slipped out of Draco's arms only to have it caught by him.

"Draco, please not again," I begged.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Noooooooo," I said.

"Well that's just too bad," he said.

I was pulled down on the bed and kissed by my future husband.

I pushed him lightly.

"Draco, come on! I NEED to get ready NOW!" I said angrily.

"No you don't, you just don't want me to kiss you," he said.

"Draco, stop being such an idiot and let me go take a bath," I said.

"Whoa deja-vou," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Ok seriously let me go NOW!" I said my voice shaking with anger. His eyes danced with delight

"Please, Draco, let me go or," I said.

"Or what?" he asked?

"Or-or-or-or," I said. He laughed.

"I'm waiting," he said smirking.

"Or no sex for a month," I said. His eyes went wide and he let me go.

"That's what I thought," I said. He scowled. I got my towel and levitated my stereo.

When I got to the bathroom I stopped and turned around.

"Coming?" I asked. His eyes danced with delight again and he got his towel hurriedly and ran to me. I laughed at his stupidness.

"Someone's eager," I said. He smiled and I fell from weak knees.

"Well somebody's clumsy," he mimicking me and still smiling. He helped me up and I said, "Thanks."

I walked into the bathroom, set up the stereo, and started to fill the tub. When the tub was full I turned on the stereo but not before putting a silencing charm around the room. I got undressed and got in the warm bathtub and beckoned Draco to do the same. He got in.

"Draco, come here I need to tell you something," I yelled over the loud music. I filled my mouth with water when he wasn't looking and he came over to me. I went close to his ear and spit out all of the water into it.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed. I laughed so hard I thought I would die. He got all of the water out of his ear and said, "Oh you think that's funny huh?"

"Y-y-yes!" I said between laughs.

"Really?" I nodded "Really?" he said again. I nodded again.

"Oh well then you'll think this is funny too!" he said getting water into his mouth, holding me still and spitting it into my ear. I laughed even harder when he did this because I was expecting it. He laughed with me.

"That was gasp so gasp funny!" I said over gasps of laughter. As soon as we calmed down our laughter I took my apple scented shampoo and putting it into my hair as Draco put his vanilla scented shampoo into his hair. He dunked his head under the water and started scrubbing his head to get all of the shampoo out. I used the shower thingy. After I got all of the shampoo I put in the conditioner then rinsed it out. When I put the shower thingy away I was pulled in from behind by Draco who whipped me around and attacked my lips. When we finally broke the kiss I got out with him and drained the water. I turned off the music and rapped a towel around myself.

Draco followed my suit with the exception of turning off the music. We walked into our room.

"Ali," he asked.

"Hmm?" I said.

"What if? Never mind," he said.

"No tell me," I said.

"What if…" he started, but an owl flew in the room.

"Who's it from?" he asked changing the subject.

"My mom and dad," I said.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"It says,

_Our dearest Ali,_

_We're sorry to here you can't make it for Christmas but that's what marriage is about. Making sacrifices. We can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. Bring Draco with you ;)_

I didn't read the last part to him because he would think it was wrong and disgusting.

"So what were you going to say?" I asked.

OK END TRANSMISTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chap 19

T-T-T-T-T-T-TRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE TRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Previously:

I didn't read the last part to him because he would think it was wrong and disgusting.

"So what were you going to say?" I asked.

CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH aka now:

"Nothing," he said.

"Draco, please tell me what's wrong!" I said.

"I-I-I can't," he said.

"Why not? I'm your girlfriend you're supposed to tell me everything," I said.

"But this, this, this is… never mind," he said.

I kissed him and said, "I understand that you don't want to talk about it now but you will have to tell me eventually okay?"

"Okay," he said. He did the unexpected. He started to cry. I hugged him tightly. He wiped at his eyes while I was looking at the clock.

"Okay, baby, its ten minutes until charms with Flitwick," when I looked at him he looked away.

"Draco, look at me," I said.

"I-I-I-I can't," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It has to do with what I've been nervous about," he said.

"Oh, well I guess you better start to go down to Professor Flitwick before you get in trouble," I said sadly.

"What about you?" he asked starting to turn around.

"I-I-I'm gonna stay here a while," I said. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. My voice betrayed me. It cracked when I said yes. Tears started flowing out of my eyes. I mean you would cry too if the person you love couldn't even bare to look at you! He spun around but I already put the you-can't-see-me charm on myself and he started looking for me. I cried as quietly as possible.

"Ali, where are you?" he said. I went into the corner and curled into a ball.

"Come on please tell me?" he asked. He headed towards where I was hiding. He was feeling every inch of the room. I stood up. His hands found my face and he searched it like a blind person trying to figure out what you look like. His hands made their way down to my waist and he pulled me in muttering a counter curse so that he could see me. I slid back down the wall crying hard.

I buried my head in my arms and was picked up. When I didn't rap my arms around his neck he did it for me. My legs found their way around his waist. He kissed me so deep, so passionate, so, so, so lovingly I knew he really was scared about something. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Ali, I didn't know you felt THAT strongly about me," he said a smile creeping onto his lips.

"I love you. How could I not?" I asked a smile forming on my lips as well.

"You do have a point there," I laughed and he laughed along with me.

The next day I brought up the question again.

"Draco, are you ready to tell me about what happened?" I asked.

"Well………" he said.

"Well………" I repeated.

"Well a couple of week ago I had a dream. I had to pick one of four things to do or have what was lying in front of me happen. In front of me were three people lying there. Dead," he said.

"_Dead"_ I thought.

"Wh-who?" I questioned with uncertainty.

"The first person I saw was y-you. The person next to you was my mum and the person next to her was Blaise. The second I saw you dead, _DEAD _I thought I would die. The voice said I had to………"

Any ideas on what's gonna happen? If you do you're really smart because even I ME THE WRITER OF THIS FAN FIC DOESN'T EVEN KNOW!!!!!!! Wanna help me out? If you have any ideas e-mail them to me. PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?


	20. Chap 20

Omg I haven't updated since……………………………… a long time ago! Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Oops I mean MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY QUANZA, HAPPY HONOKAA, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! So here we are.

PREVIOUSLY!!!!!!!!! :

"Wh-who?" I questioned with uncertainty.

"The first person I saw was y-you. The person next to you was my mum and the person next to her was Blaise. The second I saw you dead, _DEAD _I thought I would die. The voice said I had to………"

LATER! Or more like A SECOND LATER! :

KNOCK! KNOCK! There was a knock at the door. (A/N DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUN!)

"Come in!" Draco shouted. Hermione walked in.

"What do you want, mudblood?" he sneered. I slapped the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked sounding hurt. He wasn't looking at me.

"For calling Hermione a mudblood!" I said.

"Old habits die hard," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything," he said. I let it go……… for now.

"So what do you want, Hermione?" I asked POLITLY!

"I came to tell Malfoy here that Dumbledore wants to speak to the head students," she said.

"Tell me what you were going to tell me later, Draco. Now go!" I said.

"Bye love," I said. He shifted his gaze but said bye quickly. I felt tears in my eyes. After I heard the portrait door close I broke down. I cried as if I never cried before. You can't blame me though! He couldn't even look at me!

I quickly put on a charm that made me look as if I wasn't ever crying. I quickly got my books and headed to my class. I was having such a good day I forgot about Draco's dream.

"Hey, Ali! Wanna to go to a karaoke club tonight?" Ginny asked. It was Friday and the next day was the start of break (A/N I know before he said two days but there are 3 types of people in this world: people who can count, and people who can't count. Which one of the three are you? I'm the second!).

"Sure!" I said. When the time came I got ready. I wore my red halter top (with no sleeves) and blue jeans. I looked at the clock. "Where is Draco?" I asked myself.

He took to long for me so I wrote a note to him that said,

_Draco_

_Ginny, some other girls, and I went to a club Hermione knows where because she was invited but she didn't think it was "appropriate" to go to clubs. Maybe I'll see you there! Love you!_

_Ali_

I looked at the clock once more. 8:00. Time to go. I taped the note on his door not bothering to close it. I went outside of the Gryffindore common room where I found Ginny and a lot of other girls with her.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yup!" I said. We went to the club, having special permission from Dumbledore, in the chariot things. When we got there we walked inside. Ginny pulled my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to sing! I've heard you sing before and you are THE BEST singer I have ever heard!" she yelled over the loud music. I sighed.

"Fine!" I shouted. She signed me up to sing "The World is Black" by Good Charlotte. Soon I was called up to sing. I saw Draco walk in the door. I concentrated on him. Pretending _he_ was the _only_ one I was singing to.

_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and  
No one really knows why this is happening  
But it's happening  
And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
You get the same dark feeling  
See the same sad faces  
No one really cares that this is happening_

_  
_It was working

_  
We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
In that moment there's no one to blame_

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we say, say

Living in this place it's always been this way  
There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed  
And I can't live when this world just keeps dying  
It's dying  
People always tell me this is part of the plan  
That God's got everybody in his hands  
But I can only pray that God is listening  
Is he listening?

We're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I say

But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we say, say, say

We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame  
But we're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I say

The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
There's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
(We can't go back)  
It won't be the same  
(It won't be the same)  
Forever changed  
(What will ever change)  
By the things we say, say, say

Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening

I think that was the best I've ever sung. EVER. There was a loud applause and several people shouted ENCORE, ENCORE! I blushed. "I wasn't THAT good was I? Oh well. I guess I'll sign up for another song" I thought. I had to decide which though. I went through all of the people on the dance floor dancing to someone singing "Just loose it (Loose Yourself remix)"

_(Woo woo woo) _

_(Hit it!)_

_Remix remix remix!_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Easily rain to make u do all the hatin debatin weather or not shc and even weather it'll storm and its rain on the table they operatin the safety its like an angel canes so to say from the heavens above_

_They think they're crazy but they aint crazy lets face it shit basically they just playin sick games shit dains shains explains 50 (chchch)_

_a to the k get in the way I'll bring Drey in with me and turn this day into fuckin man u stayin w/ me?_

_Don't let me lose you I'm not trying to confuse u when I let loose with this oozin' in just shoot through your a zoo, zoo (p, p, p) you get the message am I gettin through to you? _

_You no what's coming you mother fuckers don't even know do you?_

_take some big and some pock and mix them up in a pot sprinkle a little bit gel inside what the fuck do you got? you got the realist and illest killest tied up in a knot the jumpin knot to this rap shit like it or not its like a fight to the top just to see who died for the spot you put your life in this nothing like survivin a shot. _

_Yall no what time it is. Soon its 50 signs on this dot see what you know about death threats cuz I get a lot. Shady records was 80 seconds away from the towers some cowards fought with the wrong building they meant to hit ours better evacuate all children nuclear showers there's nothing spookier. _

_You now about to witness the power._

_(Shady, Shady)_

_The spirit of God lives in us!_

_Hi my name is CD scratches Slim Shady. These ideas nightmares white downs there's a certain mystique when I speak that you need._

_You 'bout to witness hip hop in its most purest I dunno its just the way I am I'm sick enough to beat you to death with a feather pillow I'd like to welcome yall to the Eminem show_

_its like a thrown but he don't even know wont sit down give him a crown he just throws it around its like a joke he's like a king but he don't rule a thing he don't want the diamonds want the gold or want the jewelry he don't want the man or want the loodies in it for the sport runner circles round his competition on the court he appreciate your support but he aint beggin for it and you can love it you can hate it but you cant ignore it cant pat tet ignore it now you can try to sell him short but you cant fuck with his last joint or the one before it and he was gonna raised down like the country boys and if I'm frontin then you better come comfront me for it _

_this is a story of a warrior I know u know it true warriors go ahead make some noise it aint healthy to be makin niggas paranoid I see you toyin with my weapon I don't need my bullets I'm goin on a 20 on the fast lane kick back just relax let me do my thang don't give a fuck about you suckers gotta maintain money power and respect in this rap game_

_when you tame is changen and its windin with gangstas landed the killess of sillest since it's mine it's a sanctum only have one hommie only a gun hommie only this gun lonely only just wanna know me and everybody just feels like they can relate word or a mother fucker they can be great well they can be great even worse they can teach hate its like these kids hang on every single statement we make! Like they worship us plus all the storeship us platinum how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen? I'm standin on corners and porches just rappen to have enough quartz no more kissin ass but then these press crucify you? (Yep)Journalists try to burn you? Fans turn on you? Arteries all wanna turn on you? To get their hands on every dime you have. They want you loose your mind every time you mad. So they can try to make you out make you look like a loose cannon. We need to spew. Don't hesitate to produce handguns. That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me swiggly just to get me of the streets quickly! When all these kids they listenin to me really jistly. Signin CD's while the police finger print me. The fucken judges hold these grudges against me if I'm such a fuckin menace that shit doesn't make sense P. It's all political my music is literal if I'm a criminal how the fuck could I raise a little girl? I couldn't I wouldn't be fit to. Your full of shit too Hurarah that was a dis that hit you BITCH!_

(A/N I'm sorry I just LOVE that song!) To find Draco.

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked Ginny when I bumped into her.

"Oh, yeah! He went over by the snack bar!" she yelled over the music.

"Thanks!" I replied. I walked over to the snack bar where it wasn't loud at all so the "waiters" could here what you wanted. I snuck up behind Draco and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" I said.

"Look you bitchy whore I said I have a girlfriend! Now go fu…" he started but before he could finish I spun him around and kissed him passionately. When we parted he kept his eyes closed.

"Ali," he said softly. Oh yeah he can't look at me… I forgot. I hugged him.

"Draco, I'm not dead yet so why don't you just enjoy the time with me while you can?" I asked, hurt. He answered me with actions. I think you know what they were.

"Okay," he said opening his eyes. I smiled and kissed him again.

"So… I'm a bitchy whore huh?" I said playfully.

"No of course not!" he said.

"Really then who is?" I said. He was looking past me.

"She's coming over here," he said. I took a quick look.

"Let's show this 'bitchy whore' who you're taken from," I said. I kissed him hard on the lips. He made it more passionate by licking the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I smiled and let him enter. He moved his hands down my back and settled them under my shirt. I smiled in the kiss again. I missed his kisses. I broke the kiss. He took his arms from under my shirt. I looked into his eyes seeing lust and want. The same thing was probably in my eyes too.

"Draco!" I heard someone yell. I spun around.

"You tell me to back off but then kiss this, this, this hoe?" she said furiously.

"She's probably just a sluty whore that just wants you in bed!" she exclaimed. She had pretty blond hair and blue eyes. Yep she was a slut. You could tell by her clothes. She was wearing a very low cut shirt and short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, short, skirt that didn't even cover all of her ass. That was all I needed. I was about to punch her soooooooooooo hard she wouldn't be able to talk, but Draco held on to my arms.

"Look who's talkin'!" I screamed.

"I'm a hoe and a sluty whore am I?!? No, no, no! You are a hoe and the sluty whore if anything! Look at your clothes! **I** have the pleasure to have Draco Malfoy all to myself. Don't mess with me or Draco! I am Ali Albino Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Did you here what happened to Parksin? Yeah that was me! You are sooooooo lucky Draco is holding me back right now or you would be on the floor black and blue!" when I finished I was panting from saying all of this in one breath. I kept struggled trying to get away from Draco. She looked taken aback.

"Oh yeah I'm sure," she said sarcastically.

"DRACO LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"You on a leash huh ALI," she said spitting my name out as if it was something horrible while watching me struggle. I got away from Draco.

"Say one more word bitch and you'll be on the floor!" I screeched. Draco tried to grab my arms again.

"I dare you to try!" she challenged. Before she could get away I pushed her down on the floor straddling her stomach and punching the shit out of her.

"HOW!" PUCH "IS!" PUNCH "THAT!" PUNCH "FOR!" PUNCH "A!" PUNCH "HOE!" PUNCH "AND!" PUNCH "SLUTY!" PUNCH "WHORE!" PUNCH "BITCH?!?!?!?!?!" PUNCH I yelled in between punches. She screamed. Draco picked me up but I was still punching the air.

"DRACO if you know what's good for you put me down N-O-W!" I said.

"No," he said. I elbowed him in the stomach hard. It didn't even faze him.

"ARG!" I yelled frustrated. We were out on the dance floor again. The girl was on the floor wincing in pain.

"Come on, Ali, let's dance," Draco whispered. He licked my earlobe and I shivered. He smirked.

"I guess I can still turn you on when you're frustrated, hmmm I have to remember that," he said still smirking. I punched him playfully in his stomach and started dancing. He was a wonderful dancer. After the about five dances I saw the girl who called me a hoe and a sluty whore.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I ignored him. She looked like nothing ever happened.

"DAMN!" I cursed to myself.

"What?" he asked clueless. She was at the snack bar again. I pounced on her and started punching her again but I didn't get to do much damage because Draco picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled punching his back. It was useless. He walked outside. I sighed.

"Draco PLEASE put me down?" I asked.

"Will you be good?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed. He put me down and we got in a carriage to go back to Hogwarts. He put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his chest.

"It's a lo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ong ride to Hogwarts," I said stroking his chest.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. I sat up and playfully punched him in the chest. He grabbed his heart.

"That-that just hurt my pride as a man!" he said playfully.

"Oh, no. I'm just a BAD girl," I said sarcastically.

"Yes you are. You need to be punished," he said with his oh so sexy voice. He was smiling.

"How come Hermione said that you never smiled?" I asked filled with curiosity.

"Because before I met you, I had nothing to smile about," he said. I looked in his eyes. I couldn't read him. There was nothing there.

"Why?" I asked searching his eyes for any hint. Nothing. Except maybe lust.

"I don't know," he said. I kissed him passionately. When we broke apart he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of a good punishment that will benefit me," he said. I sighed.

"And what are you thinking now?" I asked. He answered with actions instead of words again. His lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing myself as close to him as possible. I smiled knowing something like this would be the "punishment" quote unquote. I sat on his lap straddling him. He was hard. I decided I would have a little fun. I took my wand out of my pocket. "DAMN! I could have used this on that slut in the club! Oh well," I thought. I waved it silently. Draco was now wearing a pink robe and his clothes were no longer a black shirt with a black pair of pants. Nope. They were pink. His shirt said "You're not a man until you wear pink!" I smiled again. His entire wardrobe was pink. I waved my wand again and his hair was pink.

He started to pull away but I captured him in another kiss he pushed me away so he could breath. I blinded him.

"Ali what did you do to me!?!?!?!?" he asked. I laughed.

"I blinded you!" I said laughing. I got off his lap.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I made your whole wardrobe pink and your hair is pink too!" as soon as I said this I slapped my hands to my mouth.

"You WHAT?" he screamed. I was trying my best to try to stifle my laughs but it wasn't working. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand muttering a counter curse so his clothes were normal.

"Damn it! I thought that was hilarious!" I said. He still couldn't see.

"Where are you?" Draco asked. He started to feel around. His hands stopped at my breasts. If this had happened a couple of months ago I would have slapped him hard across the face. But since it wasn't I just moved. The carriage was like a room but bigger. I looked at my watch. Three hours until we got to Hogwarts. I put a you-can't-see me charm and gave Draco his eyesight again.

When he could actually see he asked where I was.

"I'm not telling!" I whispered. God that man has good hearing. He whipped around and started walking towards me, when I unfortunately backed up into a corner.

"Damn!" I whispered. Draco smirked.

"I've got you cornered," he whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered and he smirked again. Luckily he wasn't touching me in any way shape or form so I started to slide away from him. He was talking to the wall now. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. Again he whipped around.

"Damn I really need to be quieter!" I said. I moved again. He heard my footsteps and followed them. I stopped walking. Draco kept walking forward though. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. He screamed. I laughed. He grabbed my waist.

"I don't like talking to and invisible person," he growled huskily in my ear. He muttered the counter curse. He held me close.

"You REALLY need to be punished now," he said in his sexy British accent.

"What are you going to do?" I asked daring…ly.

"You'll see," he said an evil idea forming in his sexy blond head. I turned on music.

"Shall we dance?" I asked in a British accent.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked.

"What if I am?" I said.

"Then I'll just have to add to your punishment list," he shot back.

"I'll make it so you can't touch me again if you don't tell me what you're thinking!" I yelled. He didn't answer. He grabbed my hand and we started to do the tango. (A/N I chose the tango because it's so figgin' awesome!) He dipped me so low if he let go I would only fall about three inches. The dance was over.

"Draco, I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Ali. That's why I proposed to you and nobody else," he said a smirk planted on his lips.

"One day I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face!" I said. He still smirked. I kissed him hard on the lips. That took the smirk off of his face.

"See? What did I tell you?" I asked. He smiled.

"I guess you were right," he said.

"I'm bored," I said.

"Me too," he said. I fell.

"What was that?" he asked laughing.

"I told you. I'm bored. I go and do crazy things when I'm bored," I said.

"I can see that!" he exclaimed.

"My stomach hurts," I said randomly.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay then," he said. He laid down next to me. I yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. The carriage stopped.

"It's about time!" Draco exclaimed. I yawned… again.

"I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo tired!" I said. We went to the common room. Draco stopped me.

"Wh…" yawn, "at?" I asked. He didn't answer. He kissed me. I pushed him away. He smiled slyly and went up into our room. A few minutes later he came back down smirking. I was working on homework. I heard a huge yawn.

"I'm going to bed now," he said and yawned again.

"Go a" yawn, "head," I replied. He yawned again.

"You know what? I think I'm going to sleep down here tonight," he said. Oh no he was on the couch yawning and closing his eyes.

"I" yawn, "hate yo" yawn, "u!" I screamed.

"Doesn't everybody?" he asked. I groaned aggravated and kept working on my homework. One thing left to do. Damn it! He just HAD to have started snoring.

"It won't kill me to just lie down will it?" I asked myself silently. I laid my head on the pillow and soon my eyes grew heavy.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit." I thought. As soon as I closed my eyes the snapped open again.

"No! I can't I have to finish my essssssssssssssss" I thought, but sleep won. Soon I was fast asleep on the couch.

Ok no cliffy today. To tired to write anymore. My gosh this took a loooooooooooooooooooong time to write. 12 days!


	21. Chap 21

Hiiiii didjya miss me? No? That's ok because I didn't miss you either!! Yes I did! Stop saying these things when you don't even know me! Runs off crying ends up coming back in a second ok I'm over it. Here's your story!

Pweviously:

"You know what? I think I'm going to sleep down here tonight," he said. Oh no he was on the couch yawning and closing his eyes.

"I" yawn, "hate yo" yawn, "u!" I screamed.

"Doesn't everybody?" he asked. I groaned aggravated and kept working on my homework. One thing left to do. Damn it! He just HAD to have started snoring.

"It won't kill me to just lie down will it?" I asked myself silently. I laid my head on the pillow and soon my eyes grew heavy.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit." I thought. As soon as I closed my eyes the snapped open again.

"No! I can't I have to finish my essssssssssssssss" I thought, but sleep won. Soon I was fast asleep on the couch.

And…………………………………………… ACTION:

After I woke up I made it so Draco couldn't touch me again. When he saw me he came over to me. I made sure to brush my shoulder against his when I walked past. He groaned in aggravation. I laughed and kept walking. I walked into our room and waved my wand.

"Accio suitcase!" I said happy and not thinking. My suitcase came flying at me. I ducked the second it was about to hit me in the face. CRASH!

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. I locked the door. I heard running up the stairs. Soon there was banging on the door.

"ALI! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" someone yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back. I went over to the thing I broke. It was my picture of me with my big brother Josh. He died in a car accident about three years ago. I quickly used the repairo spell to fix it. I unlocked the door tears in my eyes. Draco came in quickly.

"What did you break?" he asked.

"Nothing it's fixed," I said tears falling down my cheeks.

"Ali, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Who's that?" he asked noticing the picture for the first time.

"Nobody!" I said slamming the picture face down.

"Sure looks like somebody to me," he said picking the picture up.

"Put the picture down," I said teeth clenched.

"Was that your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Put the picture down!" I said aggravated.

"You still love him don't you?" he asked.

"PUT THE GOD DAMN PICTURE DOWN!" I screamed the tears falling rapidly down my face. He put it down.

"Ali, please tell me who the hell that is," Draco said.

"No," I said.

"Please?" he asked.

"No," I repeated.

"PLEASE?" he begged.

"FINE!" I yelled.

"That's my older brother Josh!" I yelled again.

"So what's wrong?" he asked clueless.

"He's d-d-dead! He died in a car accident! I never even got to say goodbye! Right before he left I yelled at him telling him what a jerk he was. And then he died! I'm never going to see him again!" I yelled. I cried into his chest.

He tried to hug me but the spell wouldn't let him. I muttered the counter curse and he lifted my chin so I was looking at him. I turned my head tears still falling from my eyes. He moved it back so I was looking at him again. He placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. After a couple more seconds glued together I broke the kiss.

"I got to get ready ok?" I asked. He nodded his hands still around my waist. I kissed him again. About a second later I broke the kiss again. I picked up my suitcase and waved my wand to get all of my stuff out. I picked out fourteen days worth of clothes bringing some short sleeved shirts just in case. I waved my wand and all of the clothes folded. I put all of my other clothes away. I put the picture on the bottom of the bottom of the suitcase. I closed the suitcase with a closing charm and left the room.

"Draco?" I asked looking everywhere for him. I was now in the great hall for breakfast. Hermione was sitting next to me and Draco was supposed to be at the Slytherin table across from us. I didn't eat anything though. The great hall doors opened. Draco was standing at the door looking emotionless. His eyes scanned the abnormally large room and rested on me. (A/N just in case you were wondering, nobody stopped talking to watch him enter) He walked over to me.

"It's time to go," he whispered in my ear.

"Ok," I said.

"But I have to go get my stuff," I said.

"I already got it," Draco said.

"Thanks," I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Bye Ali," Hermione said. I gave her a hug.

"See you in two weeks," I said.

"Bye," she voiced (A/N WOAH big word. Well not really but……… it still gave me a headache! Sorry I used such a "fancy" word but I was tired of saying said. Lol! ON TO WHERE EVER WE WHERE!). I followed Draco out of the room. He was heading to the Slytherin common room.

"Why…?" I started to ask but he lifted a finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh, do not forget, I have friends too," he replied. I nodded. We got to the common room portrait.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Snake," Draco answered. The portrait door swung open.

"Coming?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I said. I followed him in closing the portrait door behind me. We were in the Slytherin common room. (A/N stating the obvious…)

"Hey, fucker," someone said. That voice. It could only belong to one person.

"Zambini," Draco said.

"Ali."

"Blaise."

"DRACO!"

"Parksin."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Malfoy."

"Goyel, Crabbe."

"Albino."

"Crabbe, Goyel."

"ALI!"

"ALANA!"

"Draco."

"Nikki."

"Ali."

"Nikki."

"Albino."

"GINNY! What are you doing here?" I asked breaking the chain of people agnologing each other. She looked at Blaise and I got the hint. I nodded.

"We came to say goodbye to Zambini," Draco said holding my hand. I squeezed it reassuringly.

"So… bye! See you in two weeks," I said hugging all of my friends. I went to hug Blaise because he was kind of in a way my friend. Draco was glaring at him (if looks could kill Blase would have died been reincarnated and killed all over again) so instead I shook his hand.

"Have a nice vacation, Ali," he said.

"You too, Blaise," I smiled. I took my hand away and turned to Draco.

"Come on let's go," I whispered. I took his hand. Pansy decided to ruin the moment.

"I hope you rot in hell," she said. I whipped around.

"What did you say?" I asked really knowing what she just said but challenging her to say it again.

"You heard me, bitch," she said calmly. My hands became fists.

"Call me a bitch again," I challenged.

"Bitch," she said daring. I pounced on her beating the crap out of her.

"Don't ever, Ever, EVER call me a bitch again. You know what? It takes one to know one," I snapped.

"Whoa," Blaise said. He whispered something to Draco and Draco smirked. I got off of Pansy.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said we left the room.

"I can't wait until we get to my house," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," was all I could say. We went outside and went into the carriage with our stuff. When I sat down Draco sat next to me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

THE END NOT! Gotchya! Ok I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddddd! Night. Well no morning it's like 5 in the morning I've been up all night! Night!


	22. Chap 22

Prewerweknif aka previously:

"Draco Malfoy if you don't get over here this instant!" Mrs. Malfoy started. Draco was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Come on now, Ali, we best be on our way to dinner now," Draco said smiling at me. I smiled back and walked over to him. I held his hand and we went to dinner. I sat in the seat next to Draco. I didn't eat much because I don't usually anyways. When we were done with dinner we discussed sleeping arrangements. Well actually Draco and his mom did. He insisted that I sleep in his room. But Mrs. Malfoy said I should sleep in the guest room. In the end Draco ended up loosing the fight. So Draco showed me where the guest room was. I brought my bag up into the room.

A second later:

I unpacked half of my things and lay down on my bed. That brings me to where I am now. Lying on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling. I'm thinking of everything. How Draco asked me to marry him, how Harry asked for my forgiveness, how I GAVE him that forgiveness, how Draco can make me feel, how life is so amazingly weird, how I ended up with Draco. KNOCK KNOCK. Hey! Who DARES interrupt my thinking?

"Come in!" I shout. Draco's walking in. I sit up. He decides to sit on my bed. Hey who told him to sit there?

"May I help you?" I ask looking at him innocently. He smirks his sexy smirk and stares at me.

"Define 'help'," he says. I slap him playfully.

"You're so perverted!" I say. I hit him with a pillow.

"Hey no fair!" he yells.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't have a pillow!" he answers. I throw him one and start beating him to death.

"Give up?" I shout.

"Yes, YES I GIVE UP!" he laughed. I loose my balance and fall on him. My lips decide to crash down on his. His arm finds its way around my waist. My hands end up around his neck. His tongue sneaks into my mouth. We explore each others mouths for a couple of minutes and break away, panting.

"You know, I'm gonna miss having you against me during the night," I say. My fingers danced around his face. He shivered and grabbed my hand.

"Who says we have to be in different rooms?" he asks.

"Your mom," I simply answer.

"My MOM isn't the boss of me anymore. I can make my own decisions," he answers. I smile at his "courageousness". Some times he can be such a loser.

"You are a loser," I say.

"Am I?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"But a sexy loser right?" he asks. I roll my eyes and nod.

"Yes a VERY sexy loser," I say and kiss him again. After we part I snuggle close to him.

"Goodnight," I whisper.

"Night," he says.

Sorry it's so short! I'm having writers block again. See ya! R/r


	23. Chap 23

I'm tired. I know the chapter before had no point but I was bored and I couldn't think of anything important to write sooooooo yeah. I have a really good thing coming up soon though ! I've broken my finger so I have to make this chapter short . Ok. Here's your story.

Answereased also known as previously:

"You are a loser," I say.

"Am I?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"But a sexy loser right?" he asks. I roll my eyes and nod.

"Yes a VERY sexy loser," I say and kiss him again. After we part I snuggle close to him.

"Goodnight," I whisper.

"Night," he says.

Nowed:

I wake up to the sun in my face. I groan and place my face, face down, in the pillow.

"Ali, get up," Draco says. I groan again and put another pillow on my head and hold it. He pulls the covers off of my and I shiver. I pull my legs up to my chest and take the pillow off the top of my head, lift my head, open my eyes a sliver, and throw it at him. He ducks and it hits the wall. He smirks and I close my eyes again.

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way," before I could react I was lifted up over his shoulder and was carried down the stairs.

"Okay I'm up! Just put me down!" I yell at him. Draco obeys.

"That's what I'll do every time you don't get up," he says. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, do you know how to ice skate?" Draco asks. I nod. Hey I do! I learned to ice skate a long time ago. It's my second favorite sport. Basketball's my first.

"I'm a professional," he boasts.

"Oh yeah? Well I'M better!" I brag. He raises an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you," he crosses his arm.

"There's only one way to find out," I say. His mom left a while back to go have tea with a few of her many friends. He brings me out into his backyard and we walk a mile. We were still in his backyard. There was a frozen lake. It was huge. He had two pairs of skates in his hand. He hands me a pair. I put them on. I get on the ice and skate with Draco for a while when…

BumbuhbuhbumbuhbumBUM! WOO! R/r!


	24. Chap 24

**I haven't updated for a long time because nobody was reviewing! Waa! I was really sad. Well here's your chapter.**

A while ago:

"I'm a professional," he boasts.

"Oh yeah? Well I'M better!" I brag. He raises an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you," he crosses his arm.

"There's only one way to find out," I say. His mom left a while back to go have tea with a few of her many friends. He brings me out into his backyard and we walk a mile. We were still in his backyard. There was a frozen lake. It was huge. He had two pairs of skates in his hand. He hands me a pair. I put them on. I get on the ice and skate with Draco for a while when…

And now:

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. I'm falling through the ice! What would you do! My body is halfway through the ice and I'm stuck. Draco's pulling my arm hard trying to get me out of the ice and I feel like he's pulling my arm off. When I'm almost out I feel something pull my leg.

"DRACO!" I scream tears rolling rapidly down my cheeks.

"What the hell!" he screams. I can't feel my body from my neck down now. Draco is still pulling me and I'm trying my best to help. Finally I'm out. Draco carries my limp body away from the ice. I'm shivering so much I'm surprise I haven't fallen yet. Draco grabs his and my shoes and walks the mile WITH me in his arms. When we get to his house he lays me on the couch and starts the fire magically.

"Are you okay?" he asks rapping a blanket around me. I don't say anything. I'm looking past him at the thing that caught my eye when we first came in. I scream.

"Holy shit! What was that for!" I'm still looking past him. I can't manage to say anything. He turns around to where I was looking and sees it.

"Holy mother of God," he says.

**Should I stop here? Uhhmmm I don't know… ok because of Lorett I'll keep going.**

Behind him was a doll that looked like me with a knife sticking out where the heart should have been. But not only that, it was hanging by a string from the ceiling. I started crying again. Somebody wanted me dead. There was a note on the table. It read:

_Bitch you better leave Draco alone. He is mine. M-i-n-e MINE! Got it! If you want the doll to be you I suggest you leave the picture. Get it? Got it? Good!_

"Draco, I'm s-scared!" I said. I'm sitting upright now because my body isn't numb any more. Draco leaned in and held me against his chest. I suddenly feel safer then ever.

"Shhhhh, its okay baby, baby, it's okay," he comforts. I lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses me on the top of my head. And then I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in Draco's room with Draco's arms wrapped around me. I cuddled closer to him and felt his arms tighten around me as I wrapped my arms around him. He opened his eyes and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back making the kiss more passionate. I have fear in my eyes because I still remember about the doll.

"Everything's going to be all right," he promises. I nod and drift back to sleep.

**There I'm going to end it there and I'm going to make the first chapter a lot better.**


	25. Chap 25

**UPDATING AT LAST! My Easter present! Ok here's your story**.

Last time on the new girl (A/N hahaha I thought that'd be funny):

"Shhhhh, its okay baby, baby, it's okay," he comforts. I lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses me on the top of my head. And then I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in Draco's room with Draco's arms wrapped around me. I cuddled closer to him and felt his arms tighten around me as I wrapped my arms around him. He opened his eyes and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back making the kiss more passionate. I have fear in my eyes because I still remember about the doll.

"Everything's going to be all right," he promises. I nod and drift back to sleep.

ANDDDDDDDD……………… story startsssss………………….. 1…………. 2…………… 2 ¼ ………………………………2 ½…………………… 2 ¾………………. NOW:

I wake up and see that it's still night time. Draco's sleeping body is next to me. I get closer to him, but something was different. Each time I got closer he got farther. Suddenly, we are in a dark room. I scream out to him, but no words come out of my mouth. Draco lets out a blood curling scream as a light hits him. And then a flash of green hits his body and he's on the ground, dead. I try to move to him, but I'm paralyzed. I hear a familiar laugh, but I can't tell who it belonged to.

I wake up, screaming. I see Draco, or so I think, but he looks different. His gray eyes aren't gray, but a shade of blue, and his hair was brown. I try to push the stranger away, still screaming. He gets on top of me and pins me down roughly.

"Ali. ALI! ALI IT'S ME!" I hear the strange man yell.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I scream. I shut my eyes tightly. A few minutes later I open them. I see Draco on top of me, normal this time.

"Draco?" I ask.

"Yes! What was that all about?" he asks sounding a little pissed.

"I-I you-you you weren't you! Literally," I say. He looks confused, so I explain. About the dream, about the strange man. He hugs me reassuringly. I'm still tense, traumatized about what happened. He kisses me and I forget everything except him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

**LEMON, LEMON, LEMON! This part is a lemon. Skip if desired and scroll down. **

He removes my shirt and starts massaging my breast. I moan and kiss him harder. He makes a trail of kisses down my neck. I tilt my head, giving him better access to my neck. He removes my pajama pants, so we're both in our underwear. Draco moves his head down and licks between my breasts down to my belly button, and back up. I shiver and arch my back. He licks my right breast and massages my left. I instantly harden. The he does the same with my opposite breast. I moan in pleasure. Draco then moves himself slowly into me. I grab his shoulders as he starts to move faster.

"Oh Draco!" I moan in pleasure. I start bucking my hips against his. Our bodies start to perspire. Twenty minutes later I climax first.

"DRACO!" I scream. I swear I could've broken a window with that scream. Seconds later he climaxes with a moan of pleasure and collapses next to me. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart, and breathing, go back to normal.

**Safe to read.**

"You know I love you, Ali, right?" I nod. He tilts my head back and kisses me, tenderly. I kiss back just as gently.

"I love you, too," I say after breaking the kiss. He smirks.

"I know," he says cockily. I laugh.

"I love it when you say stuff like that," I say.

"I know," he says, smile forming on his lips.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, is there anything you don't know?" I ask.

"I am God, God knows all, so… no," we laugh together.

"You're so beautiful," I was speechless. He'd never called me beautiful before. I reward him with kiss. Seconds later we fall back asleep.

I wake up by myself. Draco must have already gone downstairs for breakfast. When I walk downstairs I have a plate set out for me already. Draco was leaning back in his chair, looking bored. Even though he knows I'm there, he still looks bored.

"Do I bore you, Draco?" I ask. He puts the front two legs of the chair down.

"Oh yeah! I just can't bare to look at those sexy eyes anymore. Please spare me!" he says. I smile.

"I just can't stand that sexy hair and breath-taking eyes. Stay away from me!" I retort. Now it was his turn to smile.

"And that sexy body of yours. UG! You better not touch me!" he leans over and kisses my neck, and bites a sensitive part of my neck. I groan and tilt my head to the side.

"You win!" I say. He smirks.

"What's my prize?" he asks.

"Me," I say. He raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"I already have you," he retorts. His lips attack mine. He licks my ear, and I shudder. He makes a trail of kisses down my face to my neck and bites yet another sensitive spot. I moan and tilt my head back. He raises his head and kisses me once more. When he parts he smirks.

"Told you," he says. I glare at him and eat. When I take a sip of my juice Draco smiles.

"What?" I ask. He shakes his head and keeps eating. I finish eating half way through the food on my plate, although I finished my juice. Draco's smile got wider when he realizes this.

"What?" I asked, getting a little pissed that he wouldn't tell me. He shook his head once again.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked really pissed now.

"You'll see soon enough," he answers. I drop it. We don't really do anything for the next hour.

**Another Lemon! Skip if desired!**

Suddenly I feel a jerk throughout my body. I pounce on Draco and we land on his bed. I kiss him hard on the lips. My tongue slides into his mouth. I grind my hips against his over and over getting him harder and harder. I earn a moan from him and that gets me even more fired up. I tear off his shirt, not even bothering to unbutton it. Our tongues battle for dominance and I win. I don't care though. I break the kiss and do the same thing with my shirt as I did with his.

"Damn, that potion is fucking strong," he says. But my brain isn't working right. All I know is that I want Draco in me N-O-W. I look into his eyes and see love. I lustfully kiss hum. He unclasps my bra. His hands work their magic on my breasts. I moan. I tear off his pants and he holds me back.

"God, you have to calm down," he says. I struggle against him. I take in his body. I see every single muscle. And then I look down at his boxers and see his penis outlined by his boxers. My heart stops and my breath catches in my throat. I start struggling even more. When he sees where I was looking, he smirks. I moan at the sexiness of his smirk.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. He looks surprised and I took this as my chance. I pushed him off of me and tackle him. I discard the rest of our clothing. Draco strokes me. I moan. He smirks and leans his head down. He spreads my legs and licks me. I moan again.

"OH!" I scream when he gently bites my nub. He sticks his tongue in my hole. Minutes later he brings his head back up. He then sticks his fingers into my hole. I moan again and buck my hips into his fingers. He brings them to his lips and sucks my juices from them. I push him off of me once more and get on top of him. I need him more then ever. I push myself on top of his hardened member. I push myself harder and faster onto him. He starts to buck his hips and we're soon in rhythm.

"DRACO!" I scream as I climax. I feel myself clench around him. As soon as this happened he climaxed with a grunt. I feel his seed inside me. But I want more. I'm exhausted but I need more. I collapse top of him. He wipes some hair away from my face.

"Draco," I pant. He hugs me.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I need you. I'm going CRAZY!" I say. He looks confused.

"What…?" he starts but I throw my self on him again and shut him up with my lips. He pushes me off of him and straddles my stomach.

"Ali, you NEED to calm down!" he says. I struggle against him. Then I close my eyes. I calm my breath and myself down. I look into my loves eyes.

"Please, Draco! Make the suffering end!" I shout. He leans down and kisses me softly.

"Okay I've had my fun," he takes something off his side table.

"Drink this," he says. I obey and seconds later I calm down. I wrap my naked body around his.

**Safe to read**

"Hey, Draco," I say.

"Yes?"

"Before you said, 'Damn, that potion is fucking strong', what potion?" I ask.

"Earlier I thought 'what would happen if I gave Ali a lust potion?' so I did," he says.

"You are a bastered," I say and with all of the strength I have left I pull him closer to me. He plants his face in my hair and I drift to sleep.

I wake up; energy renewed, and slip out of Draco's arms. I walk downstairs to the library. I read the next book in my series, _Mattimeo_ for about an hour. I feel somebody's arms wrap around my neck lightly. I give a little scream of surprise and jump. The person laughs.

"Draco! Why do you always do that to me?" I ask.

"Because it's fun!" he answers. Okay, it's defiantly payback time. He leans down and kisses me, but I push him away. He looks disappointed. I smirk at him. I put a charm on him so he can't touch me anymore… again. I'm by one of the shelves of books. I hear him coming up behind me. I slam him into one of the book shelves and kiss him hard on the lips. He tries to kiss me back. But the spell won't let him. When I separate from him he speaks.

"Ali, that's NOT fair!" he complains.

"Neither was what you did to me earlier," I say. He smirks remembering.

"You know you had fun," OH THAT DID IT!

"You have NO idea how badly I want to slap you right now," he grins.

"But you wont because you love me to much," he says. I smirk and walk to the couch. Draco follows me.

"Oh really?" I say. Draco nods.

"Yes," he says.

"We'll just have to see about that," with that I push him on the couch and straddle him. He smirks at me and I smirk back. I start grinding him, earning a few moans of pleasure. When I feel he's hard enough I walk away.

"Oh HELL no!" he yells. I keep walking. I don't see him again until lunch. He glares at me pretty much throughout the whole meal. I smile innocently. After that I go into my room, which I haven't really been in. I hear a shower turn on. I'm not about to let Draco get away THIS easily. I walk into Draco's room silently. I undress and silently walk into the bathroom connected to his room. I place my wand next to the sink, once again silently, and quietly walk into the shower. The water is cold and it gives me goose bumps but my plan is too perfect to be ruined by some cold water. I look at Draco, who is oblivious to my presence, and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. His body stiffens.

"No way," he says. I let go of him and he spins around. I look at him innocently and tilt my head to the side.

He looks horrified. I smile at him and take a step forward. As I do this he takes a step backwards, not wanting to know what I'm going to do now. This pattern continues until his back hits the wall.

**Inappropriate stuff SKIP IF DESIRED **(A/N too much of a good thing can never be bad… lol)

When his back hits the wall I put my arms on him so he can't move. I run my hands up and down, FAR down, his chest and lick my lips.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I ask. He doesn't answer but looks at me with horrified eyes. I grab his newly hardened member and squeeze it lightly. I rub it up and down. I plan on doing this until he's about to cum. I earn a few moans from Draco.

"Please, ahhh, Ali! I'm, ahhhaha, sorry!" he says. I let go of him. He sighs out of relief.

**SAFE TO READ!**

"How do I know you'll be good?" I ask.

"Well if you don't want me to be, that can be arranged too," he says suggestively. I smile.

"No, I don't think so," I say.

I get out and remove the spell from him. I guess he turned on the hot water. When I walk back into the shower he looks me up and down and I blush.

"What? I've seen you naked before," Draco says, smirk on his face. I blush even harder.

"I know, but all I was really thinking about was you," I say suddenly interested in my feet. He lifts my chin so I'm looking at him. My heart skips a beat when I look into his eyes.

"Well, Ms. Albino. No Mrs. Malfoy, yea I like that one better," I blush again. "Well now Mrs. Malfoy, we'll just have to make it so you're only thinking of me again now wont we?" he questions. My heart skips a beat when he kisses me. His kiss is soft and gentle and loving. I kiss back, thoughts only on him. His arms find my waist and he pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and do the same. When we part he smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Have you noticed its getting steamy in here?" he asks. I playfully punch him and he catches my wrist and slams me against the wall. I look at him. He looks at me. I kiss him hard on the lips again. When we part we both get out of the shower. I magically dry my hair. God I love being a witch! I walk into Draco's room again. He looks at me.

"Yes?" I question.

"You do know that tomorrow is Christmas right?" I nod.

"Sooo, what did you get me?"

**Ok I'm going now bye!**


	26. Chap 26

**I wasn't going to update for a month a week and 2 days (my birthday) but I changed my mind. Reading small print is bad for your eyes. I have an AWSOME picture of Tom Felton! E-mail me at: PuppyLova2k5hotmail. Wow, since I'm so special, I just realized I made a BIG mistake. Hehe, I'll fix it  Anywho READ ON: **

And once again, previously: "Well, Ms. Albino. No Mrs. Malfoy, yea I like that one better," I blush again. "Well now Mrs. Malfoy, we'll just have to make it so you're only thinking of me again now wont we?" he questions. My heart skips a beat when he kisses me. His kiss is soft and gentle and loving. I kiss back, thoughts only on him. His arms find my waist and he pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and do the same. When we part he smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Have you noticed its getting steamy in here?" he asks. I playfully punch him and he catches my wrist and slams me against the wall. I look at him. He looks at me. I kiss him hard on the lips again. When we part we both get out of the shower. I magically dry my hair. God I love being a witch! I walk into Draco's room again. He looks at me.

"Yes?" I question.

"You do know that tomorrow is Christmas right?" I nod.

"Sooo, what did you get me?"

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddddddddddddd BLEH! Now:

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I say.

"I'll pretend to be surprised," he says. I roll my eyes and push him.

"Nooo," I say. I haven't rally gotten him anything yet, but his mom said she's going to let me borrow some money so I could go shopping. I refused of course, but she wouldn't take no as an answer. Finally I gave up and so I just accepted. I put on some clothes and my coat and gloves.

"Where are you going?" Draco asks.

"You're mom said I could go shopping today and I'm getting ready to go," I answer.

"Well, I'm coming with you," he says.

"No you're not," I say.

"Yes, I am" he says. He kisses me and his arms wrap around me. He pulls me as close as I can get. And then he pushes me on the bed, and straddles me.

"Draco, stop! I have to go," I say.

"I won't get off of you until you let me come," he says.

"You can'ttt" I spell out.

"Whyyyyyy?" he complains.

"Because I said so," I answer.

"Then I'm not moving," he says. And then, he starts tickling me! I laugh. He removes my jacket, so he can tickle me better.

"NO hahahaha! ST-hahahaha! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!" I demand, laughing hard.

"Can I come?" he presses.

"N-hahahahaha! No! Hahahahaha!" I say. I then remember that he's ticklish too! I start to tickle him and he looks at me.

"You wouldn't," he says.

"Wouldn't I?" I ask. I tackle him and tickle him half to death.

"NOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!" he screams. I put my hands under his shirt, and tickle him like that. He bursts into laughter. He's so cute when he's laughing!

"Are you going to let me go shopping?" I ask. He doesn't answer but he keeps laughing. I tickle him more and more. "Are you?" I press.

"F-hahahahahahahaha! FINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he says. I get off of him and take my hands from under his shirt.

"Thank you," I say. I put my jacket back on. But once again, before I could leave, Draco grabs me again and kisses me.

"What, you thought you could just leave without saying goodbye?" he asks. I smile and kiss him.

"Bye," I say, smiling. He lets me go and watches me leave.

Draco's POV

I watch Ali, MY Ali, walk out of the room. I plop down on my bed and wonder why she wouldn't let me come. Is she cheating on me? No she can't. Can she? No she loves me. I think. I've had past experiences of people cheating on me. I did it right back because I was so pissed. The only other girl I thought liked me as much as I liked her. We met over the summer. I went to her house and found her in bed with another man. I almost died.

"UGGG!" I say. I get off my bed and punch the wall, over and over. I feel tears wetting my face. I stop punching the wall. I look at my fists. They're covered in blood. I look at the wall and notice I put a dent in it. I fix it with magic, but I leave my hands. I keep my scars in remembrance of what I've done.

Normal POV

I walk into the store labeled, 'Cops' and I buy handcuffs. I paid as fast as I could and left. And then I walk around for about an hour, until I find a store that looks like the perfect store. I walk in and see a serpent. I gasp.

"Draco would love this," I whisper. I buy it along with a sort of box with holes in it so it could breathe. I look around for another hour, find an Eminem CD, and go back to Draco's house.

I quietly walk into the house, and go into my room up the stairs, as silently as I can. I hide the presents under my bed, feed the snake, and make the gifts invisible. I walk into Draco's room silently. He's asleep on his bed. I don't blame him. I would be tired if I was waiting for me that long too. He's shirtless. I change into my pajamas (a tank-top and long PJ pants) and join Draco on the bed. I climb on top of his naked chest. I kiss him on the lips. I feel him kiss back. Soon he flips me over so he's on the top. He licks my bottom lip, pleading for entrance. I accept. There is no space between us. My arms find their way around his neck. His arms are around my hips. After a few minutes glued together he takes his lips from mine. I open my eyes and see anger in his eyes. I take my arms away from his neck. He's above me, his arms supporting him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Where were you?" he asks angrily.

"I was shopping," I answer.

"Why were you out so long?" he snapped, jealousy taking over him.

"Draco, what's your problem?" I asked, frightened.

"Why were you out so long?" he repeated, with more force.

"Draco, calm down!" I yell. I start crying. I wriggle around until I get away from him. I run, no sprint, to my room and lock the door, with as many locking spells I know. I'm scared. My back hits the door and I slide down it. I hear Draco come down the hallway. I hear him saying some spells and actually trying to get in. I make myself invisible again. I hide in the corner. After a few minutes the door opens, and then shuts behind Draco. Draco feels around the room like a blind man feeling your face to see what you look like. He comes closer and I back away silently until my back hits the wall.

"Shit," I say. I'm surrounded. The bed is next to me and a wall is on the other side and Draco is in front of me. He feels around the corner touching every inch until he finds my waist. New tears form in my eyes. Draco pulls out his wand with the arm that isn't holding me against him. He mutters the counter curse so he can see me.

"Draco, stop! You're scaring me!" I cry. He looks at me, eyes full of jealousy and anger. Then he saw me tears. His eyes suddenly fill with sorrow and remorsefulness. He hangs his head.

Draco's POV

How could I do this to her? I love this woman damn it! I don't even have proof that she cheated on me! And now I made her cry. GOD DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I DO ONE FUCKIN' THING RIGHT? WHAT THE HELL IS MY PROBLEM?

Normal POV

I can't help but forgive him. I love him way to much. He probably wouldn't do the same, but hey, do as I say, not as I do. I raise his head so he was looking back at me like he's done to me before. He looks ashamed of himself. He wouldn't look at me. I kiss him. He doesn't kiss back, so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him as close as possible. When he STILL wouldn't kiss back, I took my arms from his neck, and put his around my waist and held them there with one of my arms, and I wrapped my other arm around his neck. And I kissed him. He finally kissed back. I let go of his arm and wrapped it around his neck, again.

"Draco, I love you so much," I say after I break the kiss. His arms are still around my waist, while mine are still wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too, Ali. Never forget that. That's why I snapped at you. I was nervous. I thought you were cheating on me, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought that you would ever cheat on me," he closes his eyes, tightly, expecting a slap. He deserves it, although he did apologize. Instead of slapping him I kiss him. He seems surprised. I don't break the kiss though. I stay. I melt into his arms. I feel so amazing when I kiss him. It's a wonderful feeling. We break apart. I walk back into his room. He follows me. When we're in his room, he shuts the door and locks it. I raise my eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He smirks mischievously.

"Nothing," he says.

"Yeah, I can see your halo," I say. He laughs and pushes me onto the bed. He straddles me.

"Can you?" he retorts.

"Yep," I say.

"Are you sure it's a halo?" he asks, grin on his face.

"What are you inferring?" I ask.

"I think you know," he says, an evil smirk on his face.

"No, I'm sure I don't. Why don't you tell me?" I say.

"You know exactly what I mean," he says, and then he leans down and kisses me. I know exactly what he means.

"No, I really don't," I say.

"Well maybe I should show you," he says.

"Or maybe you shouldn't," I say. He looks disappointed. I kiss him.

"Goodnight," I say.

"Yeah, good my ass," he mumbles. I smile. Soon I drift into sleep.

I wake up and. I grab my wand and magically make the gifts I bought for Draco go underneath the Christmas tree. I look at the clock. It's 7:00 O'clock. I here Draco's snoring. I draw lazy patterns on Draco's chest. His snoring stops and I know he's awake. I keep making the lazy patterns on his chest. Draco gives a little moan and takes my hand in his.

"Good morning, love, happy Christmas," he says.

"Good morning, merry Christmas" I say. He gives me a small kiss, and then I get up. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. And then I brush my hair. I walk into Draco's room, to have my lips captured, once again, by his. My heart skips a beat, and then I calm down.

"I hate you," I say.

"I know," he says. And then he kisses me again.

"Shall we go downstairs?" I say in a British accent.

"Don't make fun of me," Draco warned playfully.

"Ah, but I shall do as I please," I say. I giggle and run out of the room, Draco chasing me. I run downstairs, and run past the family room, into the dining room, into a hallway, and then back to the family room, laughing the entire time. I ran into a dead end.

"I got you," he says.

"NOOOO!" I cry, laughing. He laughs with me and then he kisses me.

"Admit your defeat," he says.

"Never," I say. He tickles me.

"AHHHH! NOOO! STOP! HAHAHAHA!" I yell.

"Admit your defeat!" he yells.

"NOOOO! HAHAHA!" I cry.

"DO IT!" he yells.

"OK! OK! HAHAHA! YOU WON!" I say.

"Good girl," he says. He kisses me lightly. Neither of us sees his mom watching us from the hallway. She smiles happily for her son and quietly walks away. We finally part.

"Hungry?" he asks. I nod. Draco leads me into the kitchen. I eat my filling and wait for Draco to finish eating.

"Sooo," I say.

"Sooo," he repeats.

"What do you want to do?" I ask. And I immediately know the answer. 2… 1…

"You," DING, DING, DING! We have a winner!

"I knew you were going to say that," I say.

"Well maybe you should stop hanging around me so much," he says.

"Well maybe I should," I say. I stick my tongue out.

"Come on, you have better use for your tongue then that!" he says.

"Ewww!" I screech. He laughs.

"It's true, and you know it!" he says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yes," he says.

"Like eating a lollipop?" I say.

"Like eating MY lollipop," he says. It takes me a minute to process what he just said.

"EWWWWWWWW!" I yell after I know what he's talking about. He laughs.

"That took a minute," he laughed at me. I stick my tongue out at him again. He laughed harder. And then he smirked.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't answer, but he kissed me. He licks my bottom lip. I let him enter my mouth. Soon after, we part.

"See I told you, you have a better use for your tongue then that," I glare at him.

"Sooo, want to open presents?" I ask.

"AHA! I knew it!" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"You want to know what I got you!" he says.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I say.

"I know you want to know what I got you for Christmas," he says.

"Fine, then we won't open presents," I say.

"Nope, too late. You already asked if I wanted to open presents, so we'll open presents," he says. I pout.

"Fine," I say. We go over to the tree.

"Here, open this one first," he says.

"No, you're going to open one of yours first," I say.

"I don't think so," he argues.

"This is stupid. We'll open one at the same time," I order.

"Fine," he says. I know he's not going to so neither am I. he hands me one of his gifts.

"1… 2… 3," I say. He doesn't do anything, and neither do I.

"CHEATER!" he yells.

"Speak for yourself!" I say. He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Come on, you have better use for your tongue then that!" I mock him.

"I know," he says.

"Come on seriously this time," I say. I still know he's not going to open it until I open mine, the stubborn boy.

"Fine," he says.

"I know you're not going to open yours until I open mine," I say smartly.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asks innocently.

"I'm not stupid you know," I say.

"I know," I sigh.

"3… 2… 1…" I count down. I open the gift. Inside the rectangular box, there is a golden heart locket. I open it. It says,

"_I'll always be with you, because you have my heart"_ I feel tears run down my cheeks.

"Do you like it?" he whispers.

"I love it!" I cry. I kiss him. Then he opens his present. It's the Eminem CD.

"Thank you, Ali. How did you know I liked rap?" he asks.

"I'm just a stalker," I say. He smiles.

"Thankfully you're a sexy stalker," he says. I hand him another gift, and he does the same. I handed him the one with the serpent. I'm embarrassed that I bought him the handcuffs. I regret it now. Sorta.

"I opened mine first last time, so you open yours first this time," I say. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Fine," he sighs. He opens the box top. His eyes open wide, and his jaw drops. I smile. I knew he would like it!

"This is wicked," he whispered. His eyes are filled with happiness.

"I knew you would like it," I say. He pounces on me, kissing me until I couldn't breathe.

"D-Dra-co. St-stop! I ca-can't breath!" I gasp. He gets off of me.

"Sorry. I just love it," he says.

"So, what are you going to name it?" I ask after regaining my breath.

"Callidus," he says.

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"Sly, in Latin," he says. He laughs. I hand him the last gift. The handcuffs. He hands me another gift as well. I open mine first. It's a cage? Oh no, it's not a cage! It's a puppy! OHHH! IT'S SO CUTE! I LOVE IT!

"OHHHH! I LOVE IT!" I cry. It's a new born bichon. I kiss Draco until HE can't breathe.

"OK! You can st-stop now!" he spoke while I kiss him. I obey.

"I'm sorry, but I just love it sooooooo much!" I cry.

"I knew you would," he says.

"Thank you," I say appreciatively.

"You're welcome," he starts to un-wrap his gift. I blush deep red. I want to just disappear. But no. I'm going to stand my ground. Embarrassed, but I would still do it. He sees me blushing and pauses to raise his eyebrow at me. I bring my knees to my chest, and hide my face. I hear him finish unwrapping the present. I blush even harder. I can practically feel him smirking at me. I close my eyes tighter. He sniggers. I hold my legs closer to my chest. I can here him twirling them around on his finger. I feel him and hear him as he moves next to me. I hug my legs as close to my chest. He licks my ear, and then he blows on it. I shiver, but I still keep my legs as close as possible.

"Maybe, we should try these out," he whispers, seductively into my ear. I don't answer. He lifts me up.

"AHHH!" I screech. I come out of my little "shell" and cling onto Draco who isn't holding onto me very tightly, so it feels like he's about to drop me. I hold onto him as tightly as I possibly can. My head lies in the crook of his neck. He carries me up to his room, shutting the door with his foot when he walks in. He lays me on the bed.

**AND I'm too lazy to write anymore. SEE U! ONE MONTH ONE WEEK AND A DAY UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! WOOT! WOOT! YAY!**


	27. Chap 27

**Ooooooh, I feel bad. I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm sorry!  OMG! I'M 19 YEARS OLD! EWWWW, I feel old  just kidding. Well here it is!**

**Wait for it…….. Nope, not yet……. Almost…. NOW:**

"Maybe, we should try these out," he whispers, seductively into my ear. I don't answer. He lifts me up.

"AHHH!" I screech. I come out of my little "shell" and cling onto Draco who isn't holding onto me very tightly, so it feels like he's about to drop me. I hold onto him as tightly as I possibly can. My head lies in the crook of his neck. He carries me up to his room, shutting the door with his foot when he walks in. He lays me on the bed.

**And…. Nope, still not yet………… Almosstttt…. NOW:**

Draco kisses me lightly, and then makes the kiss deeper. He presses the handcuffs against my arms, reminding me of them. I pull away.

"If we're using those, I'm not staying," I say. He kisses me again.

"Oh, we're using them," he says smiling against my skin. I pull away again, and get off of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Draco asks.

"To my room," I say.

"Oh?" he says.

"Yes," I say. He grabs my arm, and pulls me back down. He plants kisses lightly down my neck. I tilt my head back, out of habit.

"Now, where were you going?" he asks. I don't answer. I bring his head up to mine and kiss him. He pulls of my shirt, and unclasps my bra, slipping it off. I forget about the handcuffs. He holds my arms above my head, but I don't notice until… CLICK. Shit. I pull away from Draco.

"Take them off," I say.

"No," he says, smiling.

"Draco, take them off now," I demand.

"Ummmm, no," he says.

"Please?" I plead.

"No," he says again. I give up.

"I'm not in the mood to have sex anymore, and if you force me, I'll consider it rape," I say. He looks disappointed, but he smiles, and gets off of me.

"Fine, I'll be going then," he says. I look at him, puzzled. Oh shit! He walks out of the room, leaving me chained to the bed. Damn! And I'm freezing! Shirtless on a bed in the winter. ON CHRISTMAS! Geeze, that man's evil. I look around. The key! They're on the dresser. Phew! I use my feet and take off my shoes, and then my socks. I bring my foot to the key, and grab it with my toes. Thank God I'm flexible. I bring my foot to my mouth, and I grab the key with my teeth. I bring my head up to my hands. I grab the key from my teeth, and find the key whole with my other hand. I free one of my hands, and then the other. It takes about ten minutes. I put my bra and shirt back on. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly make myself invisible, and hide under the bed. I almost scream when I see Callidus. But then I calm down when I remembered it doesn't bite.

"You ready to-" I hear Draco say, walking in. "Damn it!" he says. He walks over to the bedside. I watch him look around the room. "Damn it!" he says again. I hear him run out of the room, and back down the stairs. I wait there for about two minutes, and get out from under Draco's bed, cautiously. He's not there. I sigh out of relief. I make my puppy's cage invisible, along with my puppy, after remembering about it. I quietly walk to my room, and put my puppy under my bed, and made it visible. I silently walk down the stairs. I walk into the library, and walk around, looking at the different books. I turn around; ready to go to the next aisle of books, and Draco is right behind me. I bite my lip to stop from screaming, and hold my breath. He looks right at me. I think he knows that I'm there. He smiles, and keeps walking. I raise my eyebrow, and shrug.

"What was that?" I think. I shrug it off. I keep looking around. Somebody grabs my waist, and pulls me backwards. I scream and turn around. It's Draco. Crap! How'd he find me? He laughs, reading my mind.

"The spell wears off after a while you know," I raise my eyebrow at him. He kisses me. I don't kiss back. He pushes me up against the bookshelf and starts to unbutton my pants. I hold his hands in mine, making him stop. I still don't kiss him back. He licks my bottom lip, and out of habit, I open my mouth, regretting it the second I did. It gave him pride. I give in, and kiss him back. I run my hands through his hair, messing it up, just to piss him off. He breaks the kiss. I button my pants again

"What did you do that for?" he asks. I smile.

"You deserved it," I say. I run upstairs to my room, Draco chasing me. I shut the door, and put on, once again, all the locking spells I know. I get on the bed, and look at the mirror, it says: _Bitch! I told you to leave Draco alone. I'm going to kill you! _in red lipstick. I scream. Draco knocks on the door.

"Ali? Ali!" he screams. I sit there screaming. Draco finally gets in. I just gape now. He looks at me, and he knows what I'm looking at.

"God, is your reflection THAT scary?" he asks. I keep gaping. He turns his head. I start to cry. Somebody wants me dead, and I know it. Draco takes his wand out, and clears the mirror with a spell. Draco holds me, and I cry into his chest. It feels like my life is a horror movie or something. Hopefully, I'll get my happy ending.

"Somebody w-wants me d-dead. I don't want to die!" I cry.

"Shhhhh, it's all empty threats to try to break us up, its okay," he says. I keep crying. He kisses me, and carries me to his room. He sits down on the bed, and rocks me back and forth. I sniff. I've stopped crying. But I'm still dead scared. Whenever things freaky or scary happen to me, I act like I'm two. Small and afraid. It makes me feel stupid, and young. I hate that feeling.

"Who would want me dead though?" you ask out loud.

"Pansy, a Slytherin. Has to be a girl," he says.

"Why?" you ask.

"Well, they're obviously over obsessed with me, they want me to be with them, has to be a girl," he says.

"No, not necessarily. It could be a guy, guys can like guys. Its not weird, well it is, but… you know what I mean," I say.

"Whatever," he says. He picks me up, bridal style, and drops me on the bed.

"Ow!" I screech.

"How did that hurt? You were two feet above the bed, and it's a BED," he laughs at you.

"Shut-up," I say. I put my head in his pillow. It smells like him. I could lie here forever.

"What if I don't want to?" he asks. I don't answer. I'm not talking to him. I know I'm being childish, but that's the point. "Hmm?" he asks. I still don't speak. "Oh, so now you're not talking to me?" he asks. I can here his smile. I don't know how, but I can. "I'll take that as a no," he says. He sits down next to me, and pulls me towards him. I throw his pillow at him. He laughs and takes it. I get up and walk out of his room. He follows me, of course. "Why aren't you talking to me? I at least should get to know," he says. I decide to tell him.

"For dropping me on the bed," I say pouting. He laughs.

"For that? Geeze, then I don't need to apologize," he says. I don't answer him. I go to the kitchen. The house elf Lorett with some other house elves served lunch for Draco and me. I sit as far away from Draco as possible. I eat half of the stuff on my plate, and get up. I leave the room, and go to the library. I read the fourth book in my series, "Mariel of Redwall". I start to read. After about fifteen minutes into the book, I get really into the book. And when I do, I don't notice my surroundings. I don't realize Draco calls my name, until he pulls my book from my hands. I open my mouth to yell at him, but I close it remembering I'm not talking to him right now for no reason. I glare at him, and snatch my book back. I sit down and start to read again, Draco put his hand over my book, I glare at him again. He smiles, and kisses me. I don't kiss back. In fact, I pull away. He laughs again.

"Should I make you another lust potion?" he asks. My eyes widen, and I shake my head. He smirks. "Then maybe you should talk to me," he says. I shake my head again. He kisses me softly. My heart races. "I'm sorry," he says, and kisses me again. I kiss him back, and wrap my arms around his neck. We part out of breath.

"Draco, I love you so much. You can't even imagine. You have no idea what you do to me. You drive me crazy. You make me want to pull my hair out, and then, you make me wish I was already married to you, I just love you so much!" I say.

"You want to know what you do to me?" he asks. I nod. He takes my hand, and puts it on his heart. It's beating rapidly. "That's what you do to me."

**Awww, how cute! Lol REVIEW! And I'll be back soon! Sorry it's not long!**


	28. Chap 28

**Heyo, big surprises in this one, and I apologize for the shortness, forgot to do something… whoops! Well, here we gooooooo!**

**I want a monkey, aka previously:**

"Draco, I love you so much. You can't even imagine. You have no idea what you do to me. You drive me crazy. You make me want to pull my hair out, and then, you make me wish I was already married to you, I just love you so much!" I say.

"You want to know what you do to me?" he asks. I nod. He takes my hand, and puts it on his heart. It's beating rapidly. "That's what you do to me."

**You can not have a monkey:**

I lean my head on his chest, and we just sit there for a while. The door opens and someone walks in. It's… Blaise?

"Hey fucker, hey Ali," he says. Draco glares at him. "Am I interrupting something?" he asks smirking.

"I'll be right back," he whispers to me. I nod, and get off of him, placing a small kiss on his face. He gets up, and walks away with Blaise. When he leaves the room, I get up, and look at the books. I feel something grab my arm, I get scared. A spell hits me. Everything goes black.

**Draco's POV **

I walk out with Blaise.

"What?" I ask.

"I just wanted to say Hap-" he starts. A white light hits him, and he falls to the ground.

"BLAISE!" I yell. I see the same white light, and everything goes black.

**My aka normal POV**

My eyes slowly open, showing me a dark room, I try to move, but my body is tied to a chair. I see Draco nearby, tied to a pole holding up the building. I hear a knife being sharpened. I look around, a see someone in a mask.

"Hello Ali," someone says.

"What happened?" I ask groggily.

"Well, that's easy. But I'm not going to tell you," they laugh. They untie you and Draco. You run and catch him before he falls.

"What did you do to him you evil little bitch!" I scream.

"Do not talk to me like that," they hiss, "and he will be up any minute now," they say. I lay him down on the

ground, resting his head on my lap, and stroke his hair lovingly. His eyes slowly open, and he sat up.

"Where-" he started.

"Say your goodbyes," they say. "And don't try anything, I am unstoppable."

"Why are we saying goodbye?" I dumbly ask. They sigh.

"Because I'm going to murder you," she spells out.

"NO!" I screech. I put my head in Draco's chest and cry. He slowly pulls out his wand.

"CRU-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" they scream. Draco's wand flies out of his hand. They laugh.

"You can not beat me, I have had this planned ever since you two got together," I turn around.

"What are you doing?" Draco hisses.

"Nothing," I lie, wiping the tears from my eyes. I feel the anger inside me boil up. I quickly whip out my wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I yell. Their wand flies into my hand. I snap it in half. I can't see their face. I point my wand at their heart. "Who are you?" I ask. They take of their mask, revealing a girl with long silver hair. I recognize her, her name is Patricia Cartman. She supposedly did what I did, and joined Hogwarts only this year. She was in Hufflepuff. Draco gasps. I look at him, suspiciously, and she takes this as her chance. She grabs my wand, but I keep my grip on it, she grabs the knife in her other hand and slits my wrist. I scream in pain, and feel tears run down my face. She grabs my other wrist, and I cant do anything, the pain is UNBEARABLE, and slits that wrist, I scream even louder.

"Merry Christmas," she says. I hear Draco running over. I look at her eyes, so evil, and full of hatred. I feel like someone poured a bucket of blood on my wrists. She looks in my eyes, and she looks like she regrets what she did. And then everything goes black.

**Draco's P.O.V:**

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ali yells. Their wand flies into her hands. She snaps it in half, and points her wand at their heart. "Who are you?" she asks. They take off their mask, revealing… Oh god no! I gasp, and Ali looks at me. Her name: Patricia Cartman. The one that previously broke my heart. The one that I found in bed with another man. The one that I met during the summer. The one that I completely loath. While Ali is looking at me, she grabs her wand, pulling her arm towards her. She grabs her knife and slits her wrist. Ali screams. I get to my feet, seeing her bloody wrist, and her tearful eyes. Put Patricia grabs her other wrist and slits it. More screams from Ali.

"Merry Christmas," I hear her say. I run over, and Ali passes out. I rip my shirt, and wrap it around her wrists, temporarily.

"Draco- I-I'm-" I put my hand up.

"Do NOT talk to me, YOU TRY TO KILL MY FIANCE AND YOU TRY TO APPOLOGIZE? YOU SLEEP WITH ANOTHER MAN WHEN I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU TRY TO APPOLOGIZE? YOU TRY TO KILL THE ONLY WOMAN I'VE LOVED AS MUCH AS I DO, AND YOU TRY TO APPOLOGIZE?" I scream, her eyes fill with tears. She hands me my wand. "Run," I say.

"Wh-" she starts.

"RUN!" I threaten. She does. When she's gone, I heal Ali's arms, knowing it may have been too late; she's lost a lot of blood already. I hold her tightly, and apperate to my house. CRACK. I feel that awful feeling of being squeezed through a tube. I cling on to Ali, fearing the possibility of dropping her. We get there and I carry her bridal style, feeling her body helplessly bobbing with my body. I take her up into my room, and lay her gently on the bed, as if she was a fragile glass vase, or something. I feel her face. She's so cold. I feel tears come from my eyes, and I figured something out. Patricia was the one! She was the one that gave me that nightmare! With the three people, but she was only- oh God, I knew I recognized her voice! God damn it, I could kill her! I feel a tear run down my face, landing in Ali's mouth. A few seconds later, I hear a sharp intake of breath from her. I look down, and see her chest moving up and down. I practically start laughing, I'm so happy! She's alive! I lie down on the bed next to her, and hold her as close as I can. I see her eyes slowly open. She stares at me confused. She blinks, and rubs her eyes. And then her eyes widen, and she hugs me.

"Draco!" she says. I hug her back. I truly love this woman.

**Ali's… or my… err… whatever, normal P.O.V:**

I open my eyes. Where am I? And who's holding me? I look at him, confused. I can't see very well. I blink, and rub my eyes. My eyes widen, and I hug him.

"Draco!" I exclaim. Oh it's so good to see him; I thought I was going to die! Literally. He hugs me back. I smile. I love him so much. "Thank you," I say.

"For what?" he asks. I sit up, and he copies.

"Everything. Making me realize Harry wasn't the one for me, for asking me to marry you, for loving me back, and most of all, for saving my life," I say. I hug him again. "I love you," I state.

"And I love you," he says. He kisses my head. I squeeze him, and then let go of him. I sit on his lap, and place my lips against his. He kisses back, and I break the kiss.

"What a Christmas," I say. He nods, and we laugh. "Let's pack," I say. He looks at me, confused.

"Why?" he asks.

"Don't you remember the deal? Tomorrow we're going to my home."

**ENDING IT HERE! How was it? Good? Bad? You can tell me in a review, THANKS even though only one person reviews… oh well, whatever. I tried to make it better with the P.O.V. did it help? Because I can't write in 3rd person to save my life:D well, until next time!**


	29. Chap 29

**FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry all, (cough Lorett cough) that it took so long to update, been going through some MAJOR writers block, and been pretty busy. Oh yeah, I read this REALLY good autobiography, its called 'They Cage the Animals at Night' it's really good, read it. All of the spells are Latin, in case you didn't know. Anywho…**

**Blahhhhhhhhhhhhh:**

"What a Christmas," I say. He nods, and we laugh. "Let's pack," I say. He looks at me, confused.

"Why?" he asks.

"Don't you remember the deal? Tomorrow we're going to my home."

**Boo:**

"Wait, but-" Draco says.

"Shhhhh," I say, putting my fingers on his lips. "A deals a deal, unless, of course, you want to stay here by yourself?" he shakes his head no. "I didn't think so."

"But why do we have to pack now?" he whines, holding my waist.

"Because I said so," I said. He pulls me a little closer.

"But isn't there something better and sexier that you want to do? Like me?" he smirks.

"Not really," I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks, leaning his head close to mine.

"Yes," I barely hear myself. He leans in closer, and I close my eyes, and wait for the kiss. It never came. I open my eyes, to see Draco smirking at me.

"Gotchya," he smiles. I pout, and pull away from him. I pull out my wand.

"Accio Suitcase," I muttered. I caught it, as it came hurling towards my face "Convaso," I said, my stuff went into the suitcase. "Compingo" I said one last thing. My suitcase slammed shut, and locked. I bring my suitcase into my room. Draco followed me. I walked to my dog. "You hungry girl?" I figured out it was a girl. I named her Tippi (**A/N may she R.I.P.)** Her tail wagged furiously. I took that as a yes. I pet her soft fur.

"Hey, am I going to get any love?" Draco asks. I ignore him.

"Celebro abdico canicula alimentarius," I say. Her bowl fills with food. She prances in a way towards it, in a way. I watch her start to eat, and smile, I don't know why though. I feel Draco's hands wrap around me. I push him away, and walk down the stairs, Draco following.

"Is there a reason you're not talking to me?" he asks. I keep walking. I have no idea where I'm going. I pass the living room. He turns me around, and presses me up against the nearest wall, in one swift motion. My breath catches in my throat, as I stare into his gray eyes. His entire body presses against mine, never letting his eyes lose contact with mine. He runs his hands slowly down my chin, my neck, my shoulders, my arms, and finally settles them on my waist. I place my hands on the back of his neck, feeling the warmth. I shiver. If at all possible, he holds me closer. We stand there in silence. The only movements are the occasional blink. We're so caught up in each other; we don't notice his mom, again, just a few feet away. Finally, I speak.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Ali," he replied. I stood on my tiptoes and quickly placed my lips on his. He left his eyes closed for a moment. He opened them again, and kissed me. I kiss back. He runs his tongue over my lips. I grant him access, and our tongues dance together. One of his hands leaves my waist. He runs his hand on the side of my neck, his touch light. I press my body hard onto his. He puts his hand back on my waist. We stand there lips glued together for what seemed like forever, which was probably only about two minutes. We parted when we finally ran out of breath. He holds me close, and I rest my head on his chest. We stand there for a while. I close my eyes, exhausted. I think of all of the events that went on today. I think of Patricia and what she did to me. I cringe, and feel a slight pain in my wrist. I gave a short groan of pain. Draco squeezes me, comforting me.

"Draco thanks again," I say.

"It's no problem, come on, I'm tired, lets get some sleep," he says. I take his hand in mine, and we walk to his room. I change into my pajamas as Draco strips down into just his boxers. I lay down in his bed, and he lies down next to me. He holds me as close as he had done not five minutes ago. I trace my finger from his cheek to his jaw.

"Goodnight Draco," I say, eyes closing.

"Goodnight my love," he says, placing a small kiss on my forehead. Soon after, I fall asleep. I wake up, and see Draco crying. I walk towards him, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "Draco?" I ask.

"Oh Ali, why did you have to leave me?" he sobs.

"What are you talking-" I start, but stop when I see another me. A _dead_ me. 'But- but I didn't die' I think. "Draco, I'm right here!" I yell. He cries harder. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" I screech.

"Ali, wake up," Draco says to the dead body.

"No, no, no! I'm here!" I say hoping he'll here me.

"ALI!" my eyes snap open. Draco's on top of me, holding my arms down painfully.

"Ow, Draco, you're hurting me," I say. He quickly gets off of me.

"Sorry, but you were mumbling, and moving around like crazy," he says.

"Sorry, bad dream," I say.

"Yeah I figured," he says. "You alright now?"

"Yeah, I am," I say. He kisses my lips quickly. He gets off the bed, and I stretch, a little scared at the nightmare I had only minutes ago. Draco pulls down his boxers, and I turn away, kind of embarrassed, even if I have seen him naked before. I get off the bed, and go through my stuff, looking for what I'm going to wear. I pull down my pajama pants, and my underwear. Draco walks behind me. He massages my shoulders. I give a small jump, I didn't hear him. I turn around, to find he's still naked. I blush slightly, and turn the other way. He kisses my neck.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," he says. "Or at least, nothing _I'm _ashamed of." I blush harder. He rubs his newly hardened member against my butt. I gasp.

"Draco," I moan. He kisses my shoulder.

"Hmm?" he kisses up my neck, and bites a sensitive spot on my neck. I gasp again. The inside of my legs start to get hot.

"Draco… please," I say. He licks my ear.

"Please what?" he teases.

"Please… stop," I plead.

"Don't you mean 'please don't stop'?" he asks. His hands snake under my shirt, and he rubs them over my breasts. My legs grow hotter.

"No, mmm, please… stop," I say. He keeps up at what he's doing. I give out a small moan, and push him away. I pull on my jeans.

"Oh, come on," he says. He lightly brushes my hair to the side.

"Draco, get dressed," I order. He kisses my neck again.

"Oh come on, you felt that," he says. I blush. Well, duh, of course I felt it. I really have no idea why I'm so embarrassed **(Ali: ahem, that would be your doing AUTHOR! me: erm… . ;;;;)**

"Draco, get dressed. Now," I repeat.

"And, I **know** you want exactly what I want," he says.

"Draco!" I yell.

"Exactly," he smirks against my skin. I grab my stuff, plus my wand, and once more, push him away. I run to the bathroom, locking it with some locking spells, knowing he wouldn't come out of his room naked. He's not that perverted… wait… yeah, he is. I change my shirt, brush my teeth, and I start to brush my hair, when I hear a knock at the door.

"Ali? Please come out," Draco says. I continue to brush my hair. After a few minutes, I hear the door open. "Did you really think I wouldn't get in?" he asks. He kisses my neck. I try to continue brushing my hair, but Draco keeps getting in the way.

"Dracoooo, please move," I whine. He listens to me. Or so I think. He takes my hands, holds them behind my back, and kisses my lips. I don't kiss him back. I pull my hands from his grip. "Please stop Draco," I say again.

"Aliiiiiiii," he whines.

"Draco, I am not going home looking like crap, okay?" I say. I brush my hair, getting out every knot. Draco sighs and leaves the room. I look in the mirror. I feel like I look horrible, but the mirror begs to differ. I walk out of the bathroom, back into Draco's room.

**Eh, I can't write anymore, just got writers block :p laterrr. **


	30. Chap 30

**I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but I haven't had much inspiration, and I've been busy, thanks for understanding! Had a sudden motivation (aka, I saw the 4rth movie, lol BUT TOM FELTON WAS BARELY IN IT! THAT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY!) Muah!**

**Last time:**

"Dracoooo, please move," I whine. He listens to me. Or so I think. He takes my hands, holds them behind my back, and kisses my lips. I don't kiss him back. I pull my hands from his grip. "Please stop Draco," I say again.

"Aliiiiiiii," he whines.

"Draco, I am not going home looking like crap, okay?" I say. I brush my hair, getting out every knot. Draco sighs and leaves the room. I look in the mirror. I feel like I look horrible, but the mirror begs to differ. I walk out of the bathroom, back into Draco's room.

**This time:**

Draco is in his room. Naked. Again. I avert my eyes.

"God! Draco put some clothes on," I say. The door shuts, and Draco walks behind me. He nibbles on my ear. "Why does this seem all too familiar?" I ask.

"Because you can't just turn me on, and get away with it," he says.

"I didn't even do anything! I just walked into the room!" I raise my voice, almost turning my head.

"That's all I need you to do," he replies huskily in my ear.

"Jeeze, everything turns you on!" I yell.

"No, only you," he smirks. I roll my eyes, and try to break away from him, but he grabs my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible.

"Draco, let me go," I say. He turns me around, and kisses me. I try to pull away, but he pushes me onto his bed, and pins me down.

"Never," he whispers in my ear. I shiver. His lips attack mine again. I fight myself as hard as I can, trying not to kiss him back. He unbuttons my shirt, and tries to removes it. I slap his hands away. He kisses down my chin to my neck, toward my chest.

"You know, this would be much more fun," he kisses my neck, "if you," he kisses my chin, "would just," he licks my lips, and blows on them, "kiss me back," and finally kisses my lips. I still don't kiss back. Oh God, he's making this way to hard. I push his chest, trying to get him off. He takes my hands off his chest, and pins them above my head. "Don't even try," he smirks.

"Why are you doing this?" I cry. He keeps my arms over my head with one hand, and brings down the other. He lightly brushes his hand down my face, my neck, my side, and up again.

"Because I love to torture you, and I know you want me as much as I want you, I can see it in your eyes, plus everybody wants me," he says. I groan, and try to get him off of me, once again, unsuccessfully. He laughs at my attempts.

"Shut-up," I mumble.

"Make me," he taunts.

"Maybe I will!" I say.

"Well maybe you should!"

"Well maybe I WILL!"

"Well maybe you SHOULD!"

"I WILL!"

"YOU SHO- mmmmph!" I pressed my lips against his to make him shut-up. He didn't protest. Damn it, why did I do that? I finally kissed back. After a couple of seconds I pull away.

"If you mess up my hair, I'll murder you," I say. He laughs, and kisses me again. After about two minutes, there's a knock at the door.

"Draco?" a voice called.

"Damn it! Hold on a second," he says. He quickly slips on a pair of boxers and a pair of pajama pants. Wait… since when does he wear pajama pants?

"What?" he snaps impatiently. I don't really pay attention to the rest; too busy buttoning up my shirt again. By the time I finish, and get up to leave the room, Draco shut the door again. I sigh.

"Draco you know you're not getting me in bed," I say.

"Oh, would you rather I take you on the floor?" he smirks.

"You're not 'taking' me anywhere!" I say.

"Oh really?" he raises his eyebrows, walking towards me. I nod, standing my ground. He reaches me, and caresses my face. "Really?" he presses. I nod again. He lets his fingers explore my face, and presses his body against mine. He lets his lips linger right in front of mine, and he breaths hot air against them. I find myself panting. "Fine," he says, and plops down onto his bed.

"I-wha-you-ARG!" I stutter. He smirks. "YOU ARE SUCH A TEASE!" I yell. He shrugs. "ARG!" I yell again. "YOU MAN WHORE!" I storm out of the room, Draco's laughter following me. I stomp down the stairs, and go into my favorite place… his library. I look at some interesting books, and read one. Wow. I finished a WHOLE book without one disturbance from Draco! AMAZING! I walk out of the library and look at the clock on the wall. 11:37. Great. Just 23 minutes till I get to go home! Oh I can't wait to see everybody, my mom, my dad, my little sister Sarah, my older brother John, my older sister Jessica… scratch that, I don't want to see Jessica. No offence to her, but she's a WHORE. She jumps any man she sees! Oh God, I suddenly don't want to bring Draco home with me. Well at least he'd like her, being the man whore HE is. I stand there for longer then I expect, looking at the clock.

"So, you like that clock?" I jump and turn around.

"Draco, stop that! You're going to give me a heart attack someday!" I yell. He laughs, and places a small kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry," he says. I glare at him, and he laughs again. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, and when we get to my house, my sister will be all over you," I say.

"Did I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice?" he teases.

"No!" I say.

"Really? Because I think I did," he smiles.

"No," I confirm. He pulls me as close as possible.

"Because there's no need to be jealous, I'd never leave such a wonderful, beautiful woman like you," he whispers into my ear. He lightly nibbles on my ear, and then leaves a trail of kisses down my cheek to my neck. I tilt my head. He bites down gently, and licks my neck, surely leaving a mark.

"Draco," I say.

"Yes my love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," He continues to kiss my neck, and then he wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him back. We kiss for eternity, Draco being completely sincere moments like this are what remind me why I love him so much.

"Ehm," I hear someone clearing their voice. I quickly pull my lips away from his, blushing a deep red. Draco doesn't let my waist go. I struggle against him, and finally give up. I look up at the person who cleared their throat. They were looking at me with amusement. I blush again.

"Um… uh, I… hi, Blaise," I blush. Draco glares at me, then at Blaise. "Draco let go of me," I hiss. He shakes his head, and pulls me closer.

"I can leave if you want-"

"NO!" "YES!" Draco and I yell at the same time.

"Uh-"

"No, please stay," I say. He smiles.

"Alright fine, he can stay if you don't mind him watching us," Draco smirked at me.

"Watching us what? We have to go too soon to do anything," I state. He looks up at the clock.

"I can still do this," he says, and starts for my lips. I put my fingers on his lips and push his head away.

"No, bad Draco," I say.

"I'm sorry, maybe you should punish me," he says.

"I should, but I won't," I say. He puts.

"Why not?" he says.

"Because, we have a visitor, and we're leaving really soon. Now get off of me," I say. He doesn't obey.

"You're his best friend, do you know how to handle him?" I ask. He shrugs.

"No, when it comes to you, he drools," he says, laughing.

"HEY! I DO NOT BLOODY DROOL!" Draco says, glaring at him.

"Liar," Blaise says, still laughing. Draco curls his fists, letting me go.

"Thanks Blaise," I say.

"No problem," he says. Draco reaches for me. I pull out my wand, warning him.

"Hey! Don't touch," I say. He smirks and pushes my hand with my want behind my back, and holds it there. He presses his lips against mine. I don't kiss back. I put my other hand behind my back and put my wand in my right hand. HA! He forgot, I'm right handed. I kiss him back for a second, and then place my hands on his chest. I push him away with all of my strength. "DRACO LOOK! CHOCOLATE!" he turns around.

"WHERE?" wow, he's obsessed with chocolate.

"Operor non tactus" **(shhhhhhh, it makes sense! )** Draco looks at me, and curses, I smile back.

"Haha, the look on your face was priceless, man," Blaise says. I laugh. Draco looks like he's going to punch him. The clock says 11:50.

"Well, Blaise, me and Draco have to go, it was nice to see you!" I say, and then I hug him. I see Draco's face and I hug him to make him happy. I follow Draco and we go to say goodbye to his mom. She hugs Draco for a while, and I stand there, feeling kind of awkward. She comes over to me, and hugs me.

"Oh, Ali, it was so nice to meet you, I can't wait for your next visit!" she says, squeezing me lightly. I hug her back, not really knowing what to do.

"It was nice to meet you too," I say. She lets go of me after an eternity, and she kisses Draco one more time. She sighs, and takes us outside **(yeah, they have the suitcases ) **and gives us another hug.

"Alright, I'll let you two leave, have fun!" she says. Draco smirks at me.

"Bye mom," he says.

"Bye Mrs. Malfoy," I say. With that, I take Draco's arm, who is holding on to the suitcases and apparate us. After a few seconds we end up in the front of my porch. I open the door, and barge in. Hehe, I'm so polite  "Mom, dad? I'm home!" I yell. I hear footsteps running down the stairs. Jessica appears in front of us. She immediately starts flirting with Draco.

"Hey sexy, how are you doing?" she runs her fingers down his face. She's so freaking lucky she's related to me.

"Actually he's _my_ fiancé, and you're going to stay the hell away from him, or I SWEAR," I hiss at her. She glares at me, and resumes her flirting with him. I shove my hand in front of her face, showing her the ring. When she sees it, she gasps. She always did like jewelry. She holds my finger, looking at the ring, probably trying to figure out how much it was worth. Draco smirks, and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Ooooh, you're so lucky! How come you're so lucky?" she demands. I smile at her. My parents appear.

"Hello Ali! We missed you so much!" my mom says. Draco's hands were removed from my waist, as I went up to hug my mom. She rocks me back and forth, saying how she missed me so much. I stopped listening after about two seconds. My other sister Sara and my brother John come downstairs. Sarah jumps on me, in a hug-like way. She squeals, and basically does what my mom did… ramble on about how much she missed me. I roll my eyes at her, and she giggles.

"OOH! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING! COME ONNN!" she screeches, pulling my hand as hard as she can, making me stumble. I laugh and mouth 'Be right back'. He smiles and rolls his eyes. I put my attention back on Sarah who is very anxious to show me something… Gosh what's so important?

**TEEHEE! YOU WON'T KNOW UNTIL I FEEL LIKE UPDATING! LOVE YA!**


	31. Chap 31

**Actually, I don't know why she's not loving him now. I'm lazy? PMS? I have no life? I can't write sex scenes? Who knows? …I should… shut up… I'm stupid… whatever, well this chapter will be better. HEY! You should get me tickets to see the play 'Wicked' I want to see it sooooooo badly! Actually, me and my boyfriend had that "argument" the other day… 'You know you're not getting me in bed' 'would you rather I take you on the floor?' 'You're not "taking" me anywhere'. It was funny… moving on…**

**Too lazy to type 'previously'… oh crap…:**

"Hello Ali! We missed you so much!" my mom says. Draco's hands were removed from my waist, as I went up to hug my mom. She rocks me back and forth, saying how she missed me so much. I stopped listening after about two seconds. My other sister Sara and my brother John come downstairs. Sarah jumps on me, in a hug-like way. She squeals, and basically does what my mom did… ramble on about how much she missed me. I roll my eyes at her, and she giggles.

"OOH! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING! COME ONNN!" she screeches, pulling my hand as hard as she can, making me stumble. I laugh and mouth 'Be right back'. He smiles and rolls his eyes. I put my attention back on Sarah who is very anxious to show me something… Gosh what's so important?

**AND THIS TIME! WOO! GO TEAM:**

She pulls me up the stairs, to her room, and opens the door. I gasp at what… or who… was sitting on her bed. I give a slight scream of delight as they stand up. I rush over to give them a hug.

"NICK!" I say happily, hugging him. He hugs me back. Sarah leaves the room. He was my best friend since as long as I can remember. He listened to me when I needed to talk to him. But before I went to my first year of magic school he moved to California. We never really talked since. I start to rant on about things that happened since I saw him last.

"Hey, you know how we couldn't wait until we finally got to go to school for witchcraft and wizardry? Well right after you left I got accepted to the school nearby here, and then for my last year I went to my cousin Hermione's school, you remember her don't you? Yeah, well I'm attending there this year, and I have an enemy, she's a real bitch, her name is Pansy Parksin, she's a slut and she's in love with my fiancé, did I tell you I had a fiancé? Well I do, his name is Draco Malfoy, and he's amazing and I love him sosososososososo much, well enough about my life, what happened with you?" I amazing say in one breath. He grabs my shoulders.

"Alison, calm down, slow down, now, repeat yourself, slower this time," he says slowly, talking to me like I'm retarded. He's the only one that calls me by my full name.

"No need to talk to me like I'm retarded…" I say, and then I repeat myself, speaking ten times slower, and with a few different words… we talk for a long time, catching up, when there's a slight knock at the door, and Draco enters.

"OH! Nick this is Draco, my fiancé, Draco, this is Nick, my best friend in the whole world!" I say, excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, Alison's told me a lot about you," Nick says, standing up, and shaking his hand.

"Has she now?" he asks, raising his eyebrow at me. I smile back at him. Nick nods. They let go of each others hands. Wow… that defiantly sounded gay… Draco walks up behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist, and I lean against his chest. Draco sits down, pulling me down onto his lap. I lean against his chest again. His arms wrap around my stomach. We talk for hours. It's dark outside now. I yawn and my eyelids slowly close.

"Tired?" Nick asks. I nod. He laughs.

"Don't laugh at me," I say in a yawn. He walks over to me and Draco, and gives me a short kiss on the forehead. He used to do that all the time. I yawn again and cuddle farther into Draco's chest.

"Goodnight, Alison," he says.

"Night," I say, and drift to sleep.

I wake up to find Draco not in bed with me. I yawn, stretch, and look around. It's still extremely dark. I look at my clock. It reads 12:00 in bright red letters. I close my eyes and try to fall back asleep. I turn constantly. It's not working. I hug my pillow close to me, but I still can't fall asleep. I sigh, and look at my clock again. 12:36. Oh great. I throw my pillow on the bed, and throw on a long t-shirt. I walk down the hall to the guest room, where I guess my parents made him stay, and knock lightly on the door. I get a groan in respond. I take that as a 'go away, I'm _trying _to sleep' but I walk in anyway, shutting the door behind me. He's sprawled out on the bed. I poke him lightly. He groans again, and turns around, his back facing me. I poke him a little harder. He lets out a deep sigh.

"What?" he says groggily.

"I can't sleep," I whisper. He sighs again, and moves over, lifting the covers up, in an inviting sort of way. I cuddle up next to him, and he wraps his arm around my waist. "You're cute when you're grumpy," I say. He gives out a small laugh.

"Goodnight," he says. I close my eyes, and fall asleep again.

I wake up, to find Draco not in bed, again. But this time, it's not dark outside. I hear the sound of the shower running, and figure he's in the shower. I quickly exit to my room, grab a brush, and go back to the guest room. I brush my hair in front of the mirror, and realize that I have Draco's shirt on. I brush it off, and go back to brushing my hair. When I finish, I hear the door open. I turn around to see Draco with only a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping wet. I walk over to him, and throw my hands around his neck.

"Good morning!" I say cheerily. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"'Morning…" he says. I plant a kiss on his lips. He kisses me back. Wow, I didn't realize how long it's been since I've kissed him. I shut the door with my foot, never breaking the kiss. He leads me to the bed, and gets on top of me. I give out a small giggle. He looks at me quizzically, tilting his head slightly to the side. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're so cute with wet hair," I say. He rolls his eyes.

"You think everything about me is 'cute' why not something like, 'sexy?'" he whines.

"Because, you're not _that_ special," I say.

"Well then, you look cute in _my_ shirt," he says. I giggle again. Wow. What's with the giggling?

"Thanks!" I say. He rolls his eyes at me. I kiss him again, and we pick up where we left off. He lifts my shirt over my head, and rubs my breasts with his hands. He kisses my neck, and I tilt my head to the side. He lifts my hands above my head, and I hear a small 'click' oh what_ever_. As you probably guessed, I've got his stupid handcuffs on.

"Maybe we sh-shouldn't," I pant out. He stops and looks me in the eyes.

"Why?" he asks, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Because," I smile, "you just took a shower." He laughs.

"I don't care," he says, and once again, continues where he left off. His hands roam along my body. He runs them down my stomach, and pulls my underwear down. Thank God all the rooms have permanent silencing spell on them. My parents got sick of hearing my sister with her boyfriends. He takes off the towel that's wrapped tightly around his waist. Almost as soon as does, he pushes himself into me. I gasp as a wave of pleasure washes over me. The wave gets bigger and stronger with every pump. Soon enough, our hips are moving in rhythm with each other. I finally come, and arch my back, and feel him come soon after.

He pulls himself out of me, and pulls the covers over both of us. I wait for my heart beat to slow down again. We just lay there, my hands still over my head, locked there. After mybe ten minutes he gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask. He smirks.

"I need another shower," he says.

"Wait! Aren't you going to let me go?" this makes his smirk grow wider.

"I'll think about it."

"Wait, Draco! DRACO!" I screech, as he walks out the door. "Bastard."

**Ok I'm sorry it took so long to get out, _and _it's short . sorry, sorry, _sorry!_**


End file.
